


Visoreds: Origins

by White Trenchcoat (white_trenchcoat)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Shopping, Slice of Life, Updates Daily, Vaizards, Vizards - Freeform, Vizored, and, because Japanese is unfair, every day life, focus on Shinji but everyone gets a turn, lots of inner hollow fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_trenchcoat/pseuds/White%20Trenchcoat
Summary: Shinji brought his hand up, tearing the air in front of his face, hollow mask rippling into existence. An explosion of Reiatsu knocked them all away, unfamiliar in its strength and constitution.“That Reiatsu... what is it?” cried Yoruichi in horror, Kisuke aghast at Shinji's new power. What had he become?Eight Shinigami. Eight inner hollows. Time is running out as Shinji Hirako finds himself with the lives of his friends in his hands. Can they all master their new power and live normal lives?Featuring inner hollow fights, arguments, and clothes shopping.





	1. Masked Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> So due to some feedback, this is now the third incarnation of the story. People said it was confusing, too short, not enough, so I have hopefully remedied that and made the story even better than it was before. This includes changing all the English terms back to the Japanese.
> 
> I am always taking critique and comments, so please leave some. I value feedback more than Kudos (Although that's good too.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being betrayed by Aizen, Shinji Hirako awakes in his inner world, fighting an opponent who knows him inside out. Can he survive?

"You are lying on that floor because you didn't get to know me, Captain."

Bastard.

"Farewell. You all made wonderful pawns."

No, this couldn't be the end. He wouldn't let it be the end.

"Urahara Kisuke."

"Why the ugly mask?"

"This is Hollowfication."

Shinji opened his eyes, blinking against the bright light. It had been night time a moment ago, with Kisuke and that bastard AIzen. As things came into focus, he groaned, body stiff. He didn't want to be here, he hated this place, and he didn't have the time to talk to Sakanade.

"Good thing she isn't here, then" came a reply to his thoughts, the cold, high voice making his ears hurt.

The Shinigami looked around for the speaker, slowly adjusting to his inner world. He lay on an endless floor of mirrors reaching further than he could see, reflecting the sky above. Except it wasn't a sky, but a vast mirror, overshadowing the world.

Below, the surface was transformed in the above reflection, revealing the gaping chasm of a thousand identical levels, the depths of his world only seen in reflection. Shinji forgot not to look up, and saw himself below, looking at him. A thousand Shinji's stepped back/forwards, reeling around.

He had to focus, to concentrate. What was it Sakanade had said? Beside him, her faint form put a hand on his shoulder. Dark skinned and lithe, her playful smile recited the poem she'd first told him. 'There is only one of me, and one of you. Although reversed and multiplied, this remains true. To find the real us, among the fakes, you must face yourself, and understand the stakes."

Shinji lifted his arm, seeing the reflections follow him. He lowered it, and posed, reaching for his sword. The Captain drew Sakanade, a thousand others sliding out of their scabbards, but only one felt solid in his hands. Swung across, Shinji took note that, yes, they were just copies. One reflection was no more of a threat than a thousand.

Oriented, he slowly walked along the glass, looking for his Zanpaktou. A shape appeared in front, and Shinji bumped into it, stumbling. "Sorry I didn't see you" he muttered out of reflex, then looked up. An identical reflection stared back, and when Shinji passed his hand through, there was nothing.

Sakanade was fond of hiding, but at the moment he couldn't sense her at all, only see the countless Shinji's that appeared in three dimensions. He had touched something, though. Wait, why was he here, he had to get out. He had to stop Aizen. He willed himself to leave his inner world, and noticed a different reflection from the others. Almost identical, the colours looked paler, his skin almost white.

"How long are you going to keep staring?" it asked, startling Shinji. "Boo!" He stumbled back, the fast movement of his other reflections making his head spin. Sakanade's blade just missed his torso, Shinji turning so it just scraped his front, pushing away the reflection with a palm strike. It was then he noticed his sword was gone, along with his reflection

"Who are you?! Where's Sakanade, you bastard" demanded Shinji, searching around for the figure. With a sense of dread, the Shinigami looked down into angry eyes.

"She's right here" laughed Mirror!Shinji, hurling the blade up. "Catch!"

The mirrors shattered, Shinji falling to the first level, then the next, stopping only when he'd fallen to the bottom one, suspended over a yawning void. He groaned, looking up into the sneering as it held the sword upside down. It wasn't done; you didn't hold a Shinigami's sword that wasn't yours. "Look, you've found her! Sakanade, dear, no more hiding! We belong together!"

Shinji gasped, feeling a piece of his soul come apart, manifesting into his Zanpaktou spirit that materialised underneath his opponent like a mirror image. He reached up a hand, seeking comfort from the familiar; her blue clothes lined with gold, her bare midriff, the dark red hair that reached past her shoulders. God, he wanted just once more to run his hands through it, seeking comfort in her embrace.

Usually so coy, so playful, her tearful expression stirred painful feelings inside. Standing with her hands on the ceiling, his sword's released form held by her toes, Sakanade slid up through the glass, joining with the laughing figure as her gold bangles jingled. Then she was gone, the familiar sound and sight taken. The sword in his hands transformed then, becoming longer and gaining five holes in the blade. It spun around the pale hand, and then everything went to hell

"Hado 58, Tenran!" cried Shinji, coming back to his senses. Spinning his now sealed sword in a circle, he gripped the handle, sending out a tornado to blow away the invisible fog that would invert his senses. 

"Too late!" cried his opponent, appearing upside down, then beside Shinji, then above him, the Shinigami unsure where to look. Feeling a burst of Reiatsu from below, he rolled back to his feet, Sakanade slicing down against the glass. Trying to reorient himself, countless reflections made his eyes hurt. The Shinigami couldn't focus, and a foot kicked him away. Shoved back, Shinji saw his opponent charged straight at him, Sakanade held up to skewer.

The Captain did some quick thinking; it seemed his opponent was using Sakanade's attack, which meant he'd come from behind. Yet, that was obviously a bluff. It could also be a double bluff, but he would still have a 50 percent chance. Shinji would never leave it at that in a fight, as once you factored in a 360 angle of attack the odds multiplied exponentially. He knew this; he assumed so did the other Shinji.

In that case it would come from the side, and his right side at that since his left was a weak point. His opponent vanished with a Shunpo, but that was window dressing, causing Shinji to sidestep and strike his right side.

Empty air met his blade, the Shinigami spinning in a circle rapidly to recover. His instincts yelled at him to look up, a choking Reiatsu overpowering his senses. The Captain slashed up, meeting his opponent as in slow motion, faces reflected in the blade.

Shinji jumped back to make more space between them, something niggling at the back of his mind. Reflections in the blade. Blade. Singular.

Where was the other Sakanade?

He looked down, the Zanpaktou shattering the floor below as it spun up his left side, ripping through skin effortlessly. Shinji collapsed on one side, Hollow!Shinji appearing above him to grab the sword, then in front of him. 

"That was fun. Let's go again!" it cried, hurling the sword backwards with a spin. Almost a circle of red and silver, the thrown weapon sang through the air towards his head, appearing all over the place.

Shinji stabbed down, breaking the floor and falling into the void. The Shinigami briefly saw his sword grabbed once more. Relying purely on instinct, he parried the first, second and third sword attacks, scabbard in hand to help defend. His foot struck out, kicking away the scabbard his opponent had thrown, wildly slashing at nothing to deflect the attacks that came at him.

His opponent's Reiatsu came from his left, so Shinji struck at the right, sliding across a shard of glass held by the Hollow!Shinji, an ecstatic expression on his face.

Throwing his gaze around, Shinji saw a scabbard thrown down at him. He swung up, clanging off metal, Sakanade swinging around his the sealed sword to stab the Shinji's shoulder. 'Oh shit' thought the Shinigami, pushed over so the scabbard, the real scabbard unaffected by Sakanade's power, came from below to hit him in the face. His body's momentum meant the attack sent Shinji spiralling through the darkness.

Pain. So much pain. This wasn't how you used Sakanade, not with all this sadistic glee. She wasn't just a weapon: she was his only family. Tears dripped into the air above him, the bastard laughing. "This was inevitable, Hirako Shinji! You always treated everything like a game, and look where you've ended up!"

"Bastard…. tell me who you are!" yelled Shinji, unable to suspend himself in the air.

"Better question! What's the last thing you remember?"

Images flashed rapidly in his mind, followed by pain, distress, sadness.

Despair. A despair so deep it made him hungry, hungry for revenge.

"Yes… now, who caused that?"

Shinji saw himself in the past, recruiting Aizen as his Lieutenant, giving him power. Those little nuances, the hints of suspicion. Aizen's smirking face dominated his vision, Shinji's mind focusing on the rage, the embarrassment, the sheer gall of what happened.

Kensei punching his friends across the ground, and Mashiro flying down with a kick to counter their attempts. Confused voices, panicked commands, and a silent abyss that sealed their doom, senses lost to something eldritch.

Tears streamed up now, tinged with blood from Shinji's wounds, the Shinigami hurting inside. All of it was because of one person, all of it the fault of that bastard.

"Aizen… you bastard… Sosuke Aizen. SOSUKE AIZEN!" shouted Shinji, enraged, and gripped his sword. Reiatsu exploded, flinging the Hollow away.

"What?! No, you caused that!" exclaimed Hollow!Shinji, stepping back while Shinji stopped his freefall with new resolve.

The Captain didn't hear the protests, the attempts at breaking his spirit. There was no room with the red mist filling his eyes, his mind a pool of hatred, a dull roar building in the Shinigami's head. "Kensei. Lisa. Rose. Love. Mashiro. Hachi. Hiyori. What happened to us. What… DAMN IT!" he shouted, Reiatsu ripping the air in chaotic torrents.

"Impossible! You… you can't… no!"

"I will never forgive you. I will never stop. Bastard. Bastard. BASTARD! Show yourself!"

As if by magic, his opponent transformed, revealing the source of his hatred, Aizen's face grinning as he held Sakanade to make a fool out of the Shinigami. Well, no more. Hirako Shinji would show the traitor what it meant to betray him, to mock him, to hurt his friends. He'd lost them all, let them die, but he would never give up fighting.

Blood trickled down his hand from the tight grip on Sakanade, sword and wielder's sorrow causing reality to falter, Reiatsu propelling the Shinigami up.

"Wha-" began his inner hollow, unable to use Sakanade's power against the powerful Reiatsu and feeling the sealed sword stab his chest. Shinji ploughed them both through the layers of his inner world, all the way to smash his opponent against the giant sky mirror. A million cracks marred the surface, and it shattered.

Amidst the raining shards of glass, he saw a ghostly dark skinned figure pass something down. Watching it pass into his sword, a surge of power filled his entire body. "Don't worry, Sakanade. I'll rescue you from Aizen!" yelled the Shinigami, feeling his mind fall apart as he raised the blade.

Released without a name, the invisible mist turned into a cloying red smoke that billowed to fill the environment, filling their lungs with an acrid taste. 

Always he'd worry, always he'd be afraid of what could happen when he released his sword's second stage, but not any more. If it took his life to destroy Aizen, then he would give it, and found a sadistic glee in his opponent on both knees, choking.

"BANKAI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't get played up a lot in the manga, but it must have been traumatic for them all to be exiled and hunted by Soul Society. 100 years later, they're sort of well adjusted, but a few hours?
> 
> Next up, what's happening in the outside world, and the conclusion.


	2. Taming the Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke and Tessai defend themselves against a rampaging Hollow Shinji as the original goes berserk against his doppleganger. Blood will be shed, and destinies decided, in the creation of the first Visored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter so much I decided to erase it and post a better one. There is a minor spoiler for Kisuke's bankai, since he uses it and the techniques associated.
> 
> Please comment!

Kisuke's POV

"Alright. Eleven new gigai, while trying to reverse Hollowfication, something I thought was only theoretical until now, while also trying to hide from the Gotei 13. Piece of cake, for sure" rambled Urahara Kisuke as he and Tessai dragged the unconscious Shinigami into his safe house in the Human World.

"Kisuke… Shinji just moved" pointed out Tessai, directing Urahara to Shinji's trembling body. Moving closer, Shinji's eyes opened. A burst of Reiatsu buffeted them, the Shinigami unprepared for the strong hand that gripped his throat, Shinji's hollow mask animated as he breathed heavily.

Tessai's shoulder slammed into the masked Shinigami, pushing Shinji away from Urahara. He rubbed his throat, wheezing as the Shinigami? picked himself up, looking at them imperiously. Clothes billowing around his slim form, Shinji grabbed his sword, pulling it slowly out and holding it up like a general about to give orders. The Reiatsu that exploded reached deep into their oldest instincts, compelling them to do what every Shinigami was made to do: kill hollows.

"Tessai… binding spell!" yelled Urahara apprehensively, analysing the hollow's aura. He was no longer a Shinigami, that was clear, and yet didn't feel completely like a hollow. Shinji suddenly vanished, sword a millimetre from Urahara's face. The ex-Captain let his body fall back, leg raised to step on his friend's chest as he grabbed Shinji's sword hand. With a good hold, he flipped Shinji over and twisted the hand, katana clattering on the floor.

Landing on his back, Hollow!Shinji gave a roar of desperation, sword flying into his hands, an almighty swing tearing the air. Five stone pillars appeared above him, and he vanished, hand grabbing Tessai's head. "Sing, Benihime!" cried Urahara, an arc of red light cutting off Shinji's arm before he could kill.

"Graaah!"

"He's moving too fast!" yelled the Kido Corps Commander, moving his hands in formation. "Danku!" A barrier stopped Shinji's sword, straining under its weight. Red light sliced across the Hollow's chest, causing it to stumble over its fallen arm. It dissolved into white mush, a new one stretching the skin as it grew, surrounded by white hollow armour. Flexing the new fingers the Hollow Shinji breathed heavily through the intricate mask that covered his face, watching them quietly. He ran forwards, slashing down cutting Benihime's second attack. In the split-second that followed, the ex-Captain conjured his Chikasumi no Tate technique, a hexagonal barrier of crimson light providing him protection.

"Raaaargh!"

It shattered, Hollow Shinji's weapon drawing a red line down Urahara's front. He staggered back, raising his sword as the lifeblood drained out of him. "Tessai, leave this to me, and put up two layers of barrier. We have to contain him or they'll find us!" Staggering back, falling to his knees, Urahara stabbed the sand. "Bankai."

A crimson light blinded them all, a giant woman kneeling behind the ex-Captain after it faded. "Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame!"

Giving a cold rasp in response, the Hollow Shinji held its katana upside down, the hilt expanding to form a hoop. It began to circle his hand, and Urahara knew what that meant.

Skeletal hands weaved threads around Urahara's chest, healing the wound and strengthening the area. "I'm glad you told me of your Shikai's ability, Hirako-san" spoke Kisuke softly, crimson thread stitching over his nostrils. A gash opened on Shinji's leg, nerves sliced apart and sending the Hollow forwards. White liquid bubbled, solidifying into sheets of armour that surrounded the leg.

"Graaah!"

"High speed regeneration? Aren't you full of surprises!" yelled Urahara as he jumped away, swinging his sword down on nothing, the hollow behind him with a loud thump. That wasn't a Shunpo! "Damn…" A clawed hand ripped his back open, Benihime spinning around to dig deep into Shinji. "Kamisori, Benihime!"

Point blank, the red arc of light cut away a giant chunk of the hollow's side. Willing Benihime behind him, red thread stitched the wound closed. Hopefully, by healing it prematurely, the high speed regeneration wouldn't react.

Reiatsu exploded, hitting Urahara like a physical force, threatening to break his bones. The Shinigami used Shunpo to widen the distance, panting from the exertion. When he looked back, Shinji had become covered in a cocoon of white armour. Chipping to dust, his entire body covered in white, only the barest remnants of his uniform could be seen remaining. The process sculpted his appearance into something otherworldly that was thin, sleek and muscular. A sculpted six pack joined pulsing muscles, his entire lower body smooth and featureless as it formed the bottom part of a regal robe. The mask expanded grew, along with his hair, forming a magnificent headpiece with gold and brown wings on either side. Now eight foot tall, Shinji Hirako had transformed into a majestic ruler of ancient Egypt.

"Thats… interesting" commented the Shinigami, avoiding another slash, strong legs bringing a heel into Urahara's chin. Sprawled on the floor, the Shinigami spat out a tooth. "Also painful. Sing, Benihime!"

Crimson light exploded, pushing the giant away, Benihime furiously stitching together the Shinigami's back. He couldn't go on like this; he didn't want to kill Shinji, not after saving him, but this was getting ridiculous.

Taking a different approach, his arms split open, stitched again and empowered to twice their size as the Hollow ran at Urahara, screaming in rage. Sakanade ripped the air violently, the Shinigami effortlessly blocking and deflecting attacks with his reinforced limbs. Back and forth they moved, the hollow's movements wild and unpredictable.

"I don't want to kill you, Hirako-san! But you… are making this… very… difficult! Shibari, Benihime!" A burst of red light solidified into a net of crimson that fell on Shinji, sticking him to the ground. Kisuke stabbed his blade into the net; without a further incantation, the sword merely reinforced the binding. The humanoid Hollow struggled, and then let out a piercing scream.

-V-

"BANKAI!"

Sakanade became a blur as it spun, a circle of silver spewing red smoke.

"Kegareta Sakanade!" (TN note: Smudged Counter Stroke.)

"Dai hendō Ichi: Ochiru!" Both fighters sagged abruptly, their brains reconfiguring into a new pattern, organs reversed or manipulated to follow suit. Sound returned to Shinji's ears, a mocking laughter that echoed around him in jest. Aizen's face became distorted, mocking him further.

"Feel it, Aizen! Feel my hatred, my anger! I will never stop hunting you, I will never stop, not until you are dead! DIE!" he screamed, tears flowing through the eyeholes of a Hollow Mask he hadn't noticed cover his face. Shinji wanted blood, wanted to kill, a hunger so strong it wouldn't stop until he slaughtered Aizen. 

"Dai hendō Ni: Hametsu!"

Sakanade's blade turned crimson red as he slashed down Aizen's arm, feeling his own blood pour out. His opponent ducked under the next swing, bringing the blade up and spraying blood into Shinji's face, a crimson cut opening on his right side, or maybe his left. Shinji's head spun as he tried to make sense of what he'd made.

'Crap' thought Shinji in a moment of rationality, swinging his sword in the wrong direction, his opponent in the same state. Although Sakanade had allowed him her full power, she had warned him about the cost. In Bankai, her power affected both combatants instead of just one; it was more enjoyable that way. Ochiru affected brain signals, meaning any movements they made were inverted. That wasn't so bad, but then with Hametsu making the damage you gave became the damage you received, it was even more unstable. Careful thought was necessary to prevent his own death, but that wasn't feasible now. Shinji didn't care if he died, as long as Aizen did first.

Sakanade plunged deep into the Shinigami's chest, coming out his back. Disoriented, his attempt at spitting the blood in his mouth out meant he swallowed it. Coughing on blood, the Shinigami brought his sword down to cut Aizen in half. Shinji fell to his knees as he tried to stand up, feeling blood spurt from the wound he'd given himself; what bloody canvases they'd become.

Covered in blood spray, the metallic taste satiated his bloodlust, the traumatised Shinigami looking down at the sky above, then looking up at the body on the ground. "Take that, you bastard!"

Blood splattered the floor. His, Aizen's, could have been anyone's, thought process slowly descending into a disarray of memories and thoughts. But he'd taken revenge; and the pain was worth it.

It hurt, but Shinji stood up, eyes blurring from the distorted sight and sounds around him. On all fours, he looked up to see Aizen gone. Instead, his own body lay there bloodied, a red gash from his waist to his shoulder. The shock punched through his anger, stopping his breath, or perhaps that was his body reconfiguring itself back to normal. "Is that me, am I dead? Did I kill myself? Oh god, my head hurts so much."

Dropping Sakanade in shock, he vomited, retching at the sight of his own corpse. "Saka-chan… help…" cried Shinji, curling up into a ball as he wept.

Perfume. A sweet smell he knew from his childhood. Eyes opened hopefully, he saw the slender arms and gentle hands of his Zanpaktou spirit. She pulled him up, resting his head on her shoulders, embracing Shinji from behind. A tentative hand raised itself weakly, running through her familiar, red hair. "It's okay, Shinji. I'm here."

"Saka-chan… I… I don't know what's going on? Oh god" he sobbed, turning into her embrace and hugging the dark skinned woman tightly. Around them, the shards of glass floated through the air, repairing the landscape of his mind.

"Shh. Rest, relax. Let's take this off" whispered Sakanade, taking the mask off and dropping it to the ground. "See? It's over, you defeated him."

"I'm such a mess, Saka-chan. I broke the world. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, and that doesn't matter right now. Please, just stop crying."

"But… Aizen… I just… I've never hated someone this much; I'm scared of what I'll do next" breathed Shinji, turning to look at his fallen opponent. The gash had gone, and slowly Shinji's wound had healed as well from Sakanade's influence. With a faint stirring, the pale hollow sat up, face wearing a severe expression.

"Why did you hide, Sakanade? I am a part of you" he spoke, sounding exactly like Shinji except for an echo.

"Because I know what you are, what you represent. Shinji is too nice for that; look what you did to him!"

"Listen to me, Shinji. Together, Sakanade and I can give you the power to destroy Aizen, to destroy anyone in your path."

"Stop it" warned the Zanpaktou spirit, glaring daggers.

"He has to accept me, or he will never find peace."

"Will someone tell me who he is?" demanded Shinji, tender hands wiping his tears away, the Captain looking between the two of them.

"I have no name. I was Sakanade, and then I was not Sakanade. I don't know what happened exactly, but Aizen has given you this." His inner hollow picked up the discarded mask, its aura sending a shiver down their backs.

"It's true… he is, was, a part of me, but I don't know what he is now" admitted Sakanade, protectively clinging to her Shinigami.

"I am lonely. I want us to be together again. Please, Sakanade, I miss you."

"Shinji-kun… it's up to you."

-V-

Cracks ran down the Hollow's limbs, his body jittering, mouth open in an endless scream. An explosion sent dust into Urahara's eyes, flinging him into Tessai's strong grip.

When it had cleared, the Hollow was doubled over, down on its knees. Slowly, the giant split apart, breaking into smaller pieces that disappeared before they touched the floor.

Only Shinji remained, standing upright and still wearing the mask from before. It fell off, and he opened his eyes.

"Kisuke…? Oh, I'm in Hell."

Giggling, darkness enclosed the Shinigami as he fell face first into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Shinji's mask looks like a pharaoh's, it made sense to me to make his hollow form a giant version of one.
> 
> Next, Hiyori's turn.


	3. Monkey see...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone, unarmed, afraid, Hiyori Sarugaki runs from a psychotic intruder to her inner world wielding her own Zanpaktou. She attempts to fight back, but what can she really do? Meanwhile, Urahara, Shinji and Tessai have to deal with a rampaging hollow Hiyori.

Shinji stretched, feeling incredibly stiff and famished. He scoffed a giant bowl of rice at the table, sitting with Tessai and Urahara. "I've never felt this hungry; I must have burnt through a lot of Reikyoku" he pondered between servings, shoving the rice into his mouth.

"Very likely. Your strength, speed and healing ability were outstanding in your Hollow form."

"I really became a hollow, huh? Scary" replied Shinji with his mouth full. He burped, pushing the empty bowl away. "So what now? We just hide here while Aizen plays the innocent?" demanded Shinji, taking a long drink of water. His Captain's haori lay on the ground, discarded for good.

"Central 46 were adamant. You were to be exterminated, we are exiles, and I was framed for everything. It's pretty one-sided."

"So you're giving up?"

"I didn't say that" announced Urahara in a sing-song voice. "One: Between us, Yoruichi and the other exiled Shinigami, the Gotei 13 has had their forces halved. They think all of us are up, active and seeking vengeance. It would be too much too risk."

He paused to sip his sake, both hands clasped together formally. "Two: Aizen is unaware of our situation. Central 46 would not reveal to the Gotei 13 that they let such 'criminals' escape, so at the moment he considers us dead. He cannot ask about it without inviting suspicion, as he was not meant to be there, or have any knowledge of Hollowfication."

Kisuke passed the bottle to Shinji, who poured while he was listening. "Finally, I know what Aizen will do next. He's made his own Hogyouku, and is probably after mine. He knows I have it well protected, and that I know he wants it." He downed the rice wine in one. "Conclusion? We are safe, for now. We leave them alone, they leave us alone."

"Are you saying you're smarter than Sosuke Aizen, who played the entire Soul Society?" challenged Shinji, disbelief clear in his voice at Urahara's speech. Urahara raised his eyes and matched Shinji's look.

"He'd be nothing without his Kyoka Suigetsu. He relies too much on it, and that will be his downfall. Aizen's reckoning will come, and it will be at my hands" replied Urahara sternly, Shinji staring.

"Maybe you're the scary one" commented Shinji after a while, suddenly feeling a powerful Reiryoku from below.

"Raaaaarh!"

The floor trembled, and they rushed down to the basement. Seeing the sight before them, Shinji and Kisuke drew their zanpaktou in response. Hiyori glowed a sickly red, cold empty eyes staring at them with murderous intent. "Graaaah!!" cried the hollow, red light sucked into a sphere.

"Oh crap!" yelled Shinji, Tessai pushing his palms out. "Bakudo 51, Byakurai!" A stream of lightning crackled as it flew through the air, just as Hiyori let lose her attack. The lightning spiralled off where it touched, the cero heading directly for Shinji.

"Sing, Benihime!" called Urahara, an arc of red light meeting the Cero straight on. The cero fought hard and smashed through, exploding between the three Shinigami. "Damn it" swore Urahara as they scattered like pins.

"Haaaarh! Hiyori spread her hands apart, forming three cero at once.

"Shunko!" A torrent of white lightning smashed into Hiyori, sending her to the ground as a lithe figure landed on top of the hollowed Shinigami. She bounced off as white liquid poured out of Hiyori's wounds to form thick armour. Heavy with the new addition, her arms elongated and became muscular, supporting the mutating body. "Need some help, Kisuke?" asked Yoruichi Shihoin playfully, winking.

-V-

A tree fell, and there was someone to hear it. Two people in fact, although they made quite a spectacle, running through the dense jungle of an inner world. Sarugaki Hiyori, a Lieutenant of the 12th Squad in the Gotei 13, panted as she darted across the ground. She had removed her wooden sandals, thrown them aside to help her run faster.

"Ahahaha, pathetic! Where are the taunts, where is the anger. All those little nuances you use to hide the fact how weak and useless you really are!" screeched a high pitched voice behind the Shinigami, foliage tearing, animals crying out in protest; all for show, there weren't any animals but the two in there right now.

An Oni mask bore a sadistic laugh, singular horn aimed at Hiyori like a bull's, the tiny figure swinging up with a yell of delight. Deft hands swung off a branch, latching to another, and another as the figure jumped to catch up. As Hiyori stumbled, the Oni screeched with delight, bouncing off a tree to land on all fours in front of Hiyori. Laughing maniacally, a red cero exploded from her mouth, burning Hiyori's arm.

"Shut up, I'm… I'm biding my time, alright?" she spat, kicking the masked predator in the face. Hiyori used Shunpo, vanishing over and over to try and outrun the psychopath.

The Shinigami had no weapons, only her sealed Zanpaktou versus the gigantic meat clever her chaser wielded She had never been really good at Kido, only at hakuda, the Shinigami martial arts. "Kubikiri, where are you?" cried Hiyori, starting to panic now. Only a dead Zanpaktou rested at her waist, no more use than a wooden sword.

When there was no response, she resisted the clawing desire to run, instead turning around and using her left foot to guide the cleaver away. The right leg followed to kick the masked psychopath into a tree.

The hollow laughed maniacally. "Now it gets fun! Come at me, Hiyori Sarugaki, I'm going to chop off your fucking head!" jeered the fighter, leaping up and swinging the cleaver around with wild abandon. Hiyori had never seen Kubikiri used that way; the hollow used the blade's massive weight to pull her body around, letting the blade guide her movements.

"Hagasu!" cried the girl, bringing her zanpaktou backwards and spinning around in a circle. The air shimmered and bark flew off trees, the top of Hiyori's hair sheared off even though she ducked. "Haha, look who's the baldy now!"

"You are! Give me back Kubikiri!" yelled Hiyori, contorting around the attack. Briefly reaching out, Hiyori was shocked at feeling a Hollow's reiatsu. What was a hollow doing in her inner world, and why did it have her Zanpaktou? It didn't make sense!

"Suikawari!" yelled the Lieutenant, bringing her sword down on the laughing mask. There was a loud gong noise, and the Hollow shook its head in mock disapproval. A loud thud preceded its disappearance, reiatsu appearing above, jagged blade swung down with both hands.

"Zugaikotsu!" replied the inner hollow, leaping up and spinning over to bring the sword down in her own version of the attack, the ground breaking in half as it missed Hiyori. "Still a child. You're not splitting watermelons, Hiyori! This is a fight to the death!"

A high pitched whine followed the shrieked words, Hiyori dropping flat on the ground. Something passed over her head and everything was cut in half, flying up in a mess of trees and plants. Hiyori scrambled to her feet, almost tripping over as she continued to run.

"Surprise!" called the echoing voice from behind. She spun, realising too late it had been a mundane trick. The jagged spikes of her own Zanpaktou dug into the small Lieutenant's back, pinning her like an insect. Gurgling on blood, her head turned to look at the sneering Hollow.

"You think running would help, Hiyori Sarugaki ? You've been running all your life! You're not good enough to be a Shinigami, to be a Lieutenant, not even to exist. So much anger, all because you know that nobody likes you!" shrieked the mask, forcing her into the ground, driving the spikes through her body and into the ground.

The hollow gripped the handle, moving it about inside the girl, jagged blade staining Hiyori's clothes with blood that ran dark. "Who would want a bratty kid" she breathed close to Hiyori's ear, giggling with each painful gasp from the girl.

Hiyori whimpered, blood seeping from her wound, tears from her eyes. "Idiot. This… doesn't hurt" she wheezed, struggling to get up. "I don't… want to die here… no…" murmured the Shinigami, weakly struggling, but stuck to the ground. "I'll kill you…"

"Not with all this blood leaking out. Let me help you with that!" laughed the psychotic girl, yanking out Kubikiri Orochi and some of Hiyori's flesh. "Don't worry, I'll make the pain end. I'm just nice like that!" Covered in blood, screaming with delight at the fallen girl, she brought the blade down. "So long, brat!"

"Kubikiri, help!" cried out Hiyori, tears dripping from her eyes as she turned her to head to look at the grinning, bloodied psychopath. The jagged cleaver fell with a whistle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These fights are really fun to write, considering I have to rely on the source canon. This one is pretty long, but I enjoyed myself too much.


	4. Monkey kill!

"Damn it!" cursed Shinji, charging forwards and slashing down with his zanpaktou. Chips of armour fell off, and Hiyori brought an arm across, hurling Shinji backwards. He heard bones snap, and a cracked rib made his breathing shallow. Rolling over the floor, he was only stopped by Kisuke grabbing him.

"Shinji, you have to rest. You've only just recovered-"

"No! She's in there, I know it. I won't let her die, I won't let any of them die!" exclaimed Shinji desperately, breaking free and joining Yoruichi.

"That's our Shinji. Go right, I'll go left" she ordered, Urahara rubbing a hand down his face.

"I guess I'll provide support. Tessai, Bakudo 99, Bakudo 75. In the meantime…" Kisuke pointed at Hiyori, eyes glowing pink as he began a Kido chant. "Limit of a thousand hands, protective hands, unable to touch the darkness" chanted Urahara, Benihime in hand and pointed at Hiyori.

"Hiyori wouldn't be able to live with herself if she killed you" remarked Yoruichi, grabbing her right arm and raising it up, electricity crackling.

("Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky.")

"You neither. She has a good heart." Shinji felt his hair lift from the static in the air, taking a moment to analyse their opponent. A cero charged itself up between her head and hands, connecting in the three points of a triangle. He was about to ask Yoruichi to go easy on Hiyori, but knew it was pointless. Instead, he twirled his sword.

"Has?"

"Yes. Has. I know, inside her, she is fighting her inner Hollow. I also know that she is going to win."

("The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers,")

"Why?" asked Yoruichi, lightning now stabbing the ground and breaking it up.

"Because she's Hiyori. Collapse, Sakanade."

("Time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders)

The familiar smell jolted him into action just as Hiyori unleashed a gigantic cero at the two of them, tearing up the ground it passed over. "Shunko: Raijin Senkei!" shouted the ninja, bringing her arm down and unleashing a torrent of lightning in the hollow's direction. The cero didn't stand a chance, red light disappearing amidst the white, as Yoruichi's attack hit Hiyori dead on.

("Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven.")

A painful scream ripped itself from her throat, giant body electrocuted upright. With some semblance of thought, a hand threw Kubikiri Orochi at them, the blade slicing the air as it soared past. Charred black, Hiyori's body began to shake and jitter as if having a fit, hollow essence pouring out in a white liquid that coated her entire body. The sight shook Shinji, reminding him of the first time this happened. Yet, even then, Hiyori had tried to protect him.

("Diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower.")

Pushed up by the now massive tree-trunk arms, Hiyori was propelled forwards, slashing with razor sharp claws. Shinji reversed her perception, then paled as he realised she wouldn't notice or care. Their Reiatsu would be like a giant beacon to something as primal as a hollow.

"Hiyori, wait!" cried Shinji, futilely trying to reach her, something pushing him out of the way. Flailing, he grabbed a hold of the figure's arm, pulling Yoruichi down with him. Blood flew through the air, a crack echoing that was followed by the female Shinigami's cry of pain.

"A primate, who would have thought. Slow, but strong" panted the ninja, holding her arm. "Very strong. Heh, I think my arm is broken."

"Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired!" cried Kisuke, Tessai clapping his hands and pushing them forwards.

"Bakudo 99, Kin. Bakudo 75, Gochūtekkan." roared Tessai, surrounded by a violent wind of Kido. Almost pushed away, the remaining three Shinigamis watched two black strips fall on top of the gorilla hollow, pinning her to the ground in an X shape. Stone slabs kept the material in place as five gigantic iron pillars dropped on top of Hiyori. They heard several things break, and then the pins shattered down two lengths. Hollow Hiyori beat the ground, clearly straining against the binding as she tried to escape.

"A double incantation? How are you still standing after that, Tessai?" asked Shinji, impressed. Tessai looked at him, then fell to his knees with a groan. Beside him, Kisuke's coat billowed around him along with ten points of pink energy.

"Hado 91, Senju Koten Taiho!" finished Kisuke Urahara, a simple gesture sending them at Hiyori.

"Woah, with full incantation" whispered Shinji, more slabs popping off, the pillars falling apart and Yoruichi grabbing him with her good arm. "Wait-"

"Idiot, we won't survive that!" cried the Shinigami, disappearing with a Shunpo and arriving behind Urahara, the explosion fighting against Benihime's shield.

"Hiyori…" whispered Shinji, watching the smoke waft away from the explosion.

-V-

"You only need to ask, Hiyori-san" hissed a familiar voice, the Shinigami looking up into the hooded face of her Zanpaktou Spirit. He looked down, smiled softly, then glared at the psychopath. "Get your hands off her." He had grabbed the Hollow's blade and crushed it to pieces. She leapt back with a snarl.

"Where the hell were you, Orochi-san? Why didn't you come sooner?" demanded Hiyori, collapsing a moment later. "Look what she did to me."

"She did that with your sword. What sort of Shinigami lets her own sword damage her in such a way?" he explained, pulling out an identical Kubikiri Orochi, staring down the hollow. "Get up, Hiyori-san."

Hiyori picked herself up, the wounds and blood disappearing. It made sense, of course. She was one with him, his blade and her soul together. "But she… she had you! Why does she have you?"

"There is only one of me. Watch" replied the spirit, pointing at her opponent. Hiyori struggled to her feet, watching the inverted version of her pull out a second sword, identical to the other. "Just fakes, forged from the feelings she embodies. Your fear, your doubts. You have struggled with them always, and they are her perfect weapons."

The hollow began to sharpen the blades with each other, a horrible keening noise that followed her moments towards them. "How can a fake stand up to the original, stand up to us?" intoned the spirit, disappearing and letting the blade fall to the ground with a clatter.

"Alright, already. I get it, you creepy bastard" scowled Hiyori, picking up the jagged blade. A rush of invigorating energy pulsed from it, relaxing the girl.

"On your own, like always. You think a Zanpaktou makes you someone?" shouted the psycho, running at the Shinigami with her blade scraping the ground.

"Shut up! I'm not on my own! I have him, I have… I have my friends" whispered Hiyori, remembering all she went through with the other Shinigamis. Kirio training her in Hakuda, arguing with Lisa, Shunsui, Yamamoto, anyone really. That time when Aizen shaved Shinji bald.

Aizen.

She remembered a hollowfied Kensei beating her to a pulp, attacking the others as she lay on the ground in defeat. All her feelings of agitation, anger, and… her blade slashing into Shinji? "What did I do… what have you done to us, Aizen" seethed Hiyori, anger taking over, tears pouring through at the sight of her friends dead on the floor.

The dual-wielded blades swung down, and she sliced them in half. Her opponent's shock was so satisfying it brought out her sadistic side. Hiyori didn't want to just kill this girl now; she wanted to enjoy it, enjoy her death. The blade smashed into the gaping face, cracking the mask and sending her into a spiral.

Before she hit the ground, Hiyori had appeared beside the spirit, slamming down Kubikiri Orochi so the inner hollow bounced up from the floor. The blade came from below, slashing her back. "How does it feel?!" yelled Hiyori, grabbing a foot and swinging the fighter into the ground. "How does it feel, shorty?"

"You tell me" replied a weak voice, Hiyori's own face looking up from the ground. "Surprise!"

"You're… you're me?" breathed Hiyori, stepping back, her reflection standing up.

"That's right."

"Then that means, all that awesome stuff… I can do it too?" grinned the Shinigami, spinning her body around, blade tearing the air as she ripped into the spirit over and over.

"Impossible" coughed the inner hollow, staggering back as dark blood coated the ground.

"Your turn to run" announced Hiyori, grin feral. Her hollow self back-pedalled, then ran across the floor. Eyes on her prey, focused on killing the invader, Hiyori stayed right behind, swinging the sword across to cut her neck. A sword appeared then in her opponent's hands but shattered moments later.

"Notice how she treated me. She hit me into the ground, gripped the hilt so tight, she thought only of violence" whispered Orochi into her ear, the spirit floating beside her. "She is an animal. Are you an animal, Hiyori-kun? Are you a savage, like her?"

"No. I am Hiyori Sarugaki!" muttered the Shinigami, seeing a sword thrown at her. She grabbed it by the blade, like paper against her skin, and threw it to her spirit. It was absorbed into his body, the hooded face nodding sagely. "I trust you, Orochi-san.”

"Your Zanpaktou is an extension of yourself, Hiyori. You are proud of your strength, and independent, but all Shinigamis have one. That is why we are Shinigamis, that is why we can fight" echoed the cheerful voice of Kirio Hikifune, Hiyori's surrogate mother. "If there is only one person you can open up to, one you can trust unreservedly, without doubt, it is your Zanpaktou."

"Yes, I remember. Orochi-san, do you know what she is?" asked Hiyori, catching up and slicing the hollow's jugular. The blood that splattered the Shinigami was like a healing balm for her soul.

"Yes, but would it matter to you what she is?"

"Not really" admitted Hiyori, her sword slashing her opponent's chest, something appearing over Hiyori's face. "I feel… power. I feel like… I can do anything!" roared the Lieutenant, slashing again at the prone figure. "You are nothing! NOTHING!" Blood coated the floor as she struck again and again, laughing madly through the spiked hollow mask.

"Don't… please, I give up! I give up!"

"Shut up, and die!" screamed Hiyori angrily, splitting the bloodied head open like a watermelon.

When the death rigour had stopped, and the corpse was still, Hiyori knelt on the small chest, breathing heavily. "I am Hiyori Sarugaki. Lieutenant of Squad 12. You are nothing.”

The robed figure of Kubikiri Orochi walked forwards, scaled face looking out from beyond the executioner's hood, muscular arms putting a hand on Hiyori's shoulder. A gentle tap on her back, and the mask fell into her hands. "That mask was her power, and now it is yours. It is a hollow's power, and using it brings you closer to them. Be careful if you use it, Hiyori-san."


	5. Shopping and other disasters

“Damn it, Urahara! You didn't have to use that Hado. You could have killed her!” yelled Shinji, coughing from the dust. Yoruichi picked herself up as Tessai came over, preparing to heal her arm. As the smoke cleared, Urahara stood there with a sombre expression, looking at them without compassion.

“If I hadn't, she would have killed us. She broke free of a Bakudo in the nineties, she was going to survive a Hado of the same range” he spoke softly, turning to their opponent, the focus of the drama.

Hiyori stood, body swaying from side to side. Her armour had been sheared off, only the mask remaining. Her blade moved in time with her breathing, resting on the floor, and then she fell forwards onto it. The handle smacked into her mask, shattering it, and she groaned into the floor.

Shinji ran over, picking up her head. “Hiyori? Hiyori, speak to me, are you OK?”

“Stupid... baldy. I'm fine, I just... want to sleep forever. Can I sleep forever?” she asked drowsily, head falling back. Shinji smiled, hugging her sleeping body.

“Yeah, you can sleep forever, idiot.”

-V-

“We should be helping the others” grumbled Hiyori, walking behind Shinji. The two walked through the streets of Naruki City in their casual clothes. “Why do we have to travel like humans anyway?”

“I didn't invite you to come” replied Shinji, picking his nose disinterested. He was busy examining the new and different sights. “Mmm, this smells good. Hey Hiyori, try some of this oden. It smells delicious.”

“I've had oden before, stupid Shinji” huffed Hiyori, almost dropping the box Shinji gave her. He took his own box and paid the shopkeeper. Tapping his chopsticks together, the ex-Captain picked up some vegetables, savouring the taste.

“Mmm, this is good. Much better than the crap in Soul Society. What else can we eat?” exclaimed Shinji excitedly, dashing from stall to stall in the busy market place. Hiyori shrugged in defeat, grabbing a fork and stabbing the vegetables to eat them.

“I guess it's good.”

They walked along a few more miles, Shinji now saying hello to the people they passed. “This place reminds me of Rukongai, except it smells better. See those large buildings, though? There aren't any of those except in the Seiretei. You know, I think I'm going to enjoy living here.”

“Oi, Shinji, we're not going back to Soul Society? I want to kick Aizen in his stupid face!” yelled Hiyori, drawing attention. Shinji just waved, smiling as he dragged her to an alleyway.

“We'd be killed on sight. They think we're hollows now. Anyway, you told me you didn't like 12th Company anymore, so what, you'd transfer?”

“Why did Kirio have to leave? That stupid Urahara, so smug. I want to smash his face in!”

“I know. But for now, let's just rest, Hiyori. We need to prepare for when the others wake up and need to be subdued. It's going to be tough for all of us.”

Hiyori sniffled, looking up, her brief display of emotion gone. “Fine, idiot. Let's go get some clothes for them then.”

Through the winding streets they traversed, Hiyori stopping her friend when he was in danger of going somewhere else. “Let's focus, baldy. Look, isn't this the shop?”

“So it is. Good job, lookout!” smiled Shinji, darting into the shop before Hiyori could kick him. She huffed, looking at the fashionable clothes on display. “I'll take this, this, this, and this, a pair of those.” Laughing with glee, he rushed into the changing rooms, leaving Hiyori on her own.

“He's enjoying himself far too much... but then, he probably blames himself” she sighed, rummaging through a rack of clothing that had been discounted. She had picked out two shirts when a finger tapped her on the shoulder. “Huh?” Light gleamed off Shinji's combed hair, body resplendent in his clothes of choice. A pink suit, trousers and yellow tie made Hiyori's eyes hurt.

“What do you think, pretty 'cool', huh?” he asked, flexing. Hiyori burst into laughter, doubled over and on the floor. She pounded the ground, tears of mirth in her eyes.

“Hmph. You just don't understand fashion. Still, I picked this out for you, I think it'll fit” replied Shinji, holding up a clothes hanger. Hiyori let herself come down from the laugh first, and looked at the outfit.

“What the Hell, Shinji! That's a children's outfit!” spluttered the angry Shinigami, reaching for her sword and finding nothing. “Is that... a school uniform?”

“It was the closest thing they had in your size. Nope!” laughed Shinji, head moving out of the way as Hiyori kicked him. He moved back and let out a whimper as her foot came up between his legs. “Okay… that's fair” he wheezed, staggering off to the changing room.

Hiyori picked out a few gym trousers and headed off to the women's changing.

-V-

“Hey Hiyori, Kisuke's messaged us. Looks like we need to contain a hollow” explained Shinji loudly, adjusting his tie. Of course he wouldn't pick such a garish outfit; he was a quintessential gentlemen. Despite being more upscale, he decided on an updated version of his Rukongai outfit. A simple black shirt, white tie and slacks complimented him perfectly, outlining his slender form. His sandals rested in the changing room.

The curtain was pulled back, and Shinji let out a whistle. She had gone for a pure red jumper and white shorts, the sleeves pulled and rolled up to her elbows. “What?” demanded Hiyori, irritated by Shinji staring.

“You could try at least to look like a girl, you gorilla.”

“Watch your mouth. Just because you're dressed all formally doesn't mean you can lecture me... hey, what's with that huge bag?” she commented, pointing.

“Oh, I picked up some outfits for the rest. I guessed their sizes, but Yoruichi-san is apparently a very accomplished seamstress. Now, off we go!” he cried, grabbing Hiyori's hand and pulling her out of the store.

“What? Wait, damn it! Shinji, I haven't paid for this stuff!”

“I know, I did. I figured you'd want those, since they're boring and plain.”

“Shut up, Baldy or I'll smack you.”

“Try and catch me!” Shinji vanished, causing Hiyori to grit her teeth, hands clenched into fists.

“Get back here, idiot!” yelled the Shinigami, vanishing after him.

-V-

“Er, guys, the binding isn't holding him down!” cried Kisuke, flailing as the air exploded. Before them was the hulking form of Kensei Mugurama, tearing up the ground with his Reiatsu. On his back, the cylinders pumped in and out methodically, Kensei's muscules throbbing in time. He gave a low growl, punching the ground with his fist. A large explosion hurled Yoruichi back, Tessai throwing binding spell after binding spell at the onrushing monster, to no avail.

"Butcher them, Kubikiri Orochi!" cried Hiyori, suddenly appearing beside Kensei and swinging her blade. It slid harmlessly against white armour, the Shinigami bringing it up to block instead.

"Collapse, Sakanade!"

Kensei swung wildly, pounding the ground, the attack's shooting in the opposite direction. Hiyori let loose an air slash that slammed into the beast without effect. “Hey, Kensei, over here!” taunted Shinji from the left, his sword striking from the right when the Hollow turned to him. It grunted in frustration, hand on zanpaktou, releasing it without a sound.

“Here it comes! Hiyori!”

“I know! Watch the air, idiot.”

A glowing orb launched itself at them, the fighters scattering. The explosion ripped open the barrier enclosing Kensei, and a moment later he was beside Shinji, fist smashing into the Shinigami's waist. “Good hit...” wheezed Shinji, hurled back into Hiyori.

“Sing, Benihime!” called out Urahara, the red light bouncing without doing any damage. He fired attack after attack, having the same result. “He's too strong. We'll have to kill him!”

“No... he's not, and we won't” announced Shinji quietly, feeling two familiar presences behind him. “This was my fault. If he becomes a hollow, if he loses himself to madness, then I'll join him.” He gathered Reiatsu into his hand, instinctively knowing what to do as he raised it to his face.

“It's the least I can do.”


	6. Crossing the Rubicon

“Help me, Kensei...” cried a soft voice.

The Shinigami lifted himself up, feeling exhausted and unsteady on his feet. “Tachikaze... where are you?” he asked groggily, feeling the hard ground beneath him. The wind whistled through the grey mountain range of his inner world, cool and bringing with it fresh smells. Someone was standing above him, blurred from his vision and wearing black. “Tachikaze...?”

“Yes, Kensei, please, help me” cried the voice of his Zanpaktou, form hazy. Despite that, he recognised lithe, kimono wearing spirit in the form of a young man with pale skin. Lumbering upwards Kensei gripped hard to the rock, unable to stand up as he crawled, his goal coming more into focus. 

Reaching out a hand, he saw a glint of metal, his sluggish brain taking a moment to process the dagger stuck into his heart. Collapsing and sliding down the mountain, he saw the worried look change, sneering as it transformed into... himself?

“Help me, help me!” mocked the copy, giggling to itself. “Let's see, what else can I make him say? Oh yeah. 'Oh Kensei, why are you so ugly'” mimicked the thing facing him. His copy deftly stepped down the rock face, kicking the Shinigami in the head. He tumbled further, the pain waking him up, but also threatening to make him black out. Eventually he grabbed hold of the rock, grunting as blood seeped out of his chest. The combat knife had slid out of his body, picked up by his attacker. Picking the dirt from his nails with it, Hollow Kensei sneer grinned blackened teeth, waving the knife around.

“Tachikaze...” murmured Kensei, hand moving slowly to the hole in his chest. “So tired... so tired... just let me sleep, Tachi...kaze...” His limbs collapsed, consciousness slipping briefly.

Coming back, he was vaguely aware of a heated discussion.

“Look at him, you've run him ragged. Give him a chance, please...”

“Better he dies, then we can cause havoc together.”

“Please. You're a part of him, he deserves a fighting chance.”

“No! Now shut up so I can finish him!" 

"Fine." 

The earth cracked and shook, Kensei feeling the intense vibrations beneath his body. Slowly regaining his vision, the Shinigami watched a mountain in the distance break apart. Sheets of rock just came over, sliding down, until there was nothing. 

"What are you doing?!" cried the shrill voice, belonging to his copy, his reiatsu telling Kensei everything he needed to know. 

"Kensei doesn't want to be a Hollow, he doesn't want to hurt his friends, and I don't want that either, so I'm tearing down his inner world." 

"That's insane!" 

"Your choice. I cannot expel you, so either we die, or you fight." 

A strong hand took up the short blade that was Kensei's shikai, sliding it into his chest. There was no pain this time, and Kensei knew this was his true Zanpaktou spirit. “Fight him, Kensei. Fight him, and end this” echoed the muscular being, fading away.

“Tachikaze!” roared Kensei with his new rush of energy, leaping off the floor and grabbing the hollow by the neck. A hollow's mask appeared on his opponet, three grills in the white surface showing nothing as he slammed down the pretender, the fake. “I'm Kensei Muguruma, and I'm going to destroy you. 

A punch knocked his teeth out, but Kensei headbutted the Hollow. Calm as a lake, Kensei brought his arm back and threw him off the mountain. He punched his fists together and jumped up after him. “Lets go!”

“That's more like it!" cried the hollow, their fists meeting in mid-air. The colliding reiatsu created an explosion throughout his world. Mountains shook, trembling as Kensei kicked Hollow!Kensei in the chest. "Not bad" he grunted, grabbing the foot and twisting it. Kensei rolled in the air, following the move and kicking again at Hollow!Kensei.

As the hollow let him go, Kensei landed back on his feet and delivered a right hook that sent Hollow!Kensei sprawling across the sky.

Kensei charged after him, fists meeting once more, and now their elbows struck each other. Another kick, and Hollow!Kensei swerved, backhanding Kensei away with his fist. "Hakuda, huh? That's not going to be enough!" cried Hollow!Kensei, leg flashing out to smack his thigh. An elbow landed in his face, followed by a throat punch.

Coughing, Kensei felt Hollow!Kensei's foot crunch into his chest, bringing him to the floor. "You thought I'd only use it too? I have no rules to follow, no discipline. I will use all eight of my limbs to destroy you!" shouted the masked assailant, kneeing him in the chest and following with roundhouse kick. Flying through the air, Kensei didn't see his opponent use Shunpo to appear on the other side, foot coming around to kick him down.

A small crater surrounded the Shinigami, looking up as the masked Kensei dived down. At the last moment, Kensei rolled, grabbing the foot after it landed. Pulling it up as he stood, Kensei lifted his leg and brought it down hard on Hollow!Kensei's back. Beneath them, the ground shuddered and cracked, splitting open and spewing squalid, earthy air.

The two fighters fell.

-V-

Shinji brought his hand up and tore the air in front of his face, mask rippling into existence. His coat billowed behind him from the act's sheer force, bringing back those feelings of anger and sorrow he'd felt, but now alongside the impossibly joyous spirit of his Sakanade. The combined energy of a Hollow and Shinigami knocked the fighters away.

“That Reiatsu… what is it?” cried Yoruichi in horror, her eyes meeting Shinji's mask. Black, empty eyes stared at the Hollow, Kisuke aghast at Shinji's new power. “What have you done, Kisuke? What has Shinji done?!”

Shinji said nothing, raising Sakanade up in the air as Kensei ran at him. Explosive orbs fired like machine guns at the Captain, a huge fist punching Shinji. Their Reiatsu's collided, shattering the barrier that protected the outside world.

All three stood in shock at the sight before them. Shinji was unharmed, holding the fist in his hand. Even his clothes were unscathed as he looked into Kensei's empty eyes with his own. There was no pity, no reason, not even instinct. Did he have the same appearance, that same look as spawned of the void itself?

“I will save you, Kensei. I will save you all” whispered Hirako Shinji softly, feeling both Sakanade and his inner hollow beside him. “Kisuke! Put up four layers of shielding, and leave him to me!” ordered the Visored, keeping his gaze on Kensei, spirit energy now familiar to him; just like his own.

As walls of yellow light rose up and formed a box, Sakanade slashed upwards, cutting open Hollow Kensei's chest. A great spurt of blood covered Shinji, the Captain looking in horror at his own strength.

Unprepared, he missed the knife stabbing into the ground, causing everything to explode. Shinji's sword moved impossibly fast, cutting apart the rubble that flew at him, The dust was cleared by an explosion of wind, a heavy reiatsu washing over the Shinigami. He'd expected this, had been waiting. “Tekken Tachikaze, huh? That won't be enough, Kensei”

Shinji focused within, wrestling with the power threatening to overtake his mind. He had to make this quick, this much strength wouldn't last for long. He reversed Kensei's perceptions, but saw the hollow immune to it. If he had no nose, then his power was useless. Well, his shikai at least.

'I have to live, even if its to save the others' he thought, pondering the dilemma before him. He could feel his hollow's impatience, responsibility weighing heavily on his body.

“Idiot! I'm not letting you kill yourself!” cried an emotional voice, and he felt a third reiatsu join his own.

A horned Oni mask covered Hiyori's face, grin terrifying. “Hiyori! What-”

“Shut up! Kensei is my friend too. I'm not letting both of you die!” responded the Lieutenant, crossing her arms in defiance. 

"Raaaargh!" Kensei roared loud, reverberating through their bodies, and reaching the darkness inside them both. Acknowledging, they let loose a torrent of reaitsu. "Graaaah" roared the two Shinigami, feeling the rush of power invigorate them both. Kensei stood there unflinching, dagger spun around one finger, a gesture the two Visored were familiar with. It only strengthened their conviction. 

“Lets go!” they cried together, charging.


	7. Crossing the Rubicon (Hardcore Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Fun. I used muai thai for reference in some moves, and tried to make the fight interesting and have an interesting end. Not been proofread, but I'll do so later.

Hiyori's POV.

Her soul trembled, bones rattling from the shaking power. Any sense of logic was shattered, mind slowly descending into something... else. A small part of Hiyori cried out in warning, but the Shinigami ignored it, black eyes opened wide in joy, gold scelera widening. Kubikiri Orochi came down on Kensei's arm, a large gash drawing blood, Shinji's attack splattering them both with the crimson liquid.

It was electrifying. Emboldened by the fierce feeling, they pushed Kensei back one step with their blades, the Hollow trembling with energy. A fist flew out, Hiyori contorting her body around it to slash at his arm again while Shinji pierced Kensei's chest.

“Crap” muttered Shinji, sword sealed inside the hollow as the white liquid healed the wound.

“Shinji, you idiot” groaned Hiyori, rolling her eyes, another fist just missing her, and the second aimed straight at Shinji's head. Sparks flew as the attack was stopped by Kubikiri Orochi, Hiyori grunting as her strength gave way, fist continuing while she tumbled to the floor. Sakanade slid out of the armour as the Shinigami went flying from Kensei's punch, disoriented by the explosion.

Hiyori suddenly felt the spiked knuckles dig into her side, vibrations threatening to shatter her from within. She was vaguely aware of Shinji slowly calling her name, or maybe it was Kubikiri. Primal urges rose up in her mind, and she didn't care. Empty words echoed back and forth, rattling and thundering within her thoughts.

“Shut up!” she roared, reiatsu protecting her organs as she travelled through the air, propelled by Kensei's attack. In slow motion she turned, seeing his masked face merciless and violent. She wanted to be like that, she wanted to become the Hollow within. Although her darkness had gone, the battle lust remained, that desire to fight, to to destroy and devour. Contorting in mid-air, she managed to get her feet on the ceiling, knees bent to absorb the impact. The Shinigami's eyes focused, seeing Shinji attack again slowly as Kensei still watched her.

So hungry. She was so hungry, she wanted more. More blood, more violence, more pain, more strength, all so she could become the apex predator. Kicking off from the ceiling, Hiyori soared down, sword held behind her as she jack-knifed into a full body fall. Red light streamed at the Shinigami from Kensei's fist, the cero ripping the air.

Shinji's POV

Pushed back by the attack, Shinji felt Hiyori's reiatsu fluctuate, becoming more hollow than Shinigami. Everything happened extremely quickly, Hiyori flying up one moment and then flying down the next, her Zanpaktou prepared for an attack. She collided with Kensei, meat cleaver brought down on Kensei's head.

Blood flew, Kensei pushed down to his knees, roaring in pain as Hiyori landed with both feet. The floor gave way, the Hollow roaring as her sword turned and swung, smashing into Kensei's face. Shinji could hear her breathing, rushing in to join and letting their eyes meet. Her gaze resonated with his own, eyes reaching deep inside Shinji.. The Hollow inside approved, bringing a rush of power to Shinji's body in contest; who was he fighting again?

It was euphoric, and Kensei's charge into him was arrested with a hand. Grabbing hold, Shinji lifted up Kensei's massive bulk and stabbed him through, sword drawn down to rip through flesh and cloth. Revelling in his opponent's suffering, Shinji spun over Sakanade, ready to behead and take his trophy.

Hiyori's POV

Kill him! Kill him Shinji! Then we'll kill Kisuke, and Yoruichi, Lisa, there won't be anyone to stop us. A distant shattering echoed in her ears, the rush gone and replaced by a fragility that stunned Hiyori. Becoming dead-weight, limbs flopping through the air, she watched as Shinji's mask broke like hers, the two of them becoming nothing but sacks of flesh and bone.

Kensei raged, unleashing a barrage of fists on Shinji's body. “No!” she cried, seeing his body erupt from inside and collapse, her shout drawing Kensei's attention. She raised her arm, but Kubikiri Orochi was too heavy, the small Shinigami looking up into Kensei's lumbering form.

-V-

Gigantic stone behemoths collapsed beneath their own weight. The clear mountain air swirled with infinite particles of dust, creating a brown storm that blanketed the environment. As they fell, a rumble shook the pit's walls, Kensei and his Hollow falling through a giant chasm. It was a jagged scar in his inner world, and Kensei hurt.

“I worked hard to build these mountains. Each represents an achievement we made together, a towering landscape littered with monuments to our greatness. Never let it fall, Kensei, never let shame, or regret, weaken the foundations. Protect them as I build. That is what it means to work together” echoed Tachikaze's voice, Kensei remembering what it was like to first enter his inner world.

“It's just a hill.”

“Yes, but with time, this shall be a glorious mountain range. If you are willing to work with me, to forge a future for us both, then I will lend you my power.”

“I'm sorry, Tachikaze” whispered Kensei, falling out of control, his opponent holding on still, mask brought close to his face and letting the cracked jaws snap open and close. Looking up, the sandstorm raged. “No... No!”

“Blow him away, Tachikaze!” shouted Kensei with all his rage and power, hand outstretched. The knife spun from the air into his hands, gripped tightly. With his newfound strength, Kensei reversed their positions, above his opponent now. The knife stabbed the Hollow's mask between the eyes. The Hollow cried out, flailing as he tried to take out the knife. Kensei obliged, ignoring the crimson spray that blinded him and yanking it out with a twist. With a punt, Kensei flung him down.

He hit the floor with a loud crack, looking up as Kensei dropped. Surging energy into his Zanpaktou, Kensei hurled Bakudantsuki en masse, a barrage that was sped up by the fall. Swirling balls of reiatsu twirled around each other before they slammed into the Hollow.

“Tekken Tachikaze!” Feeling stone-like armour cover his body, Kensei found himself stabilised, knuckles curled up as he dropped with a crunch on Hollow!Kensei's chest. Feeling the vibrations of his Zanpaktou build up, Kensei released it through his hands, pounding the Hollow over and over and over,

Slowly, the sandstorm quieted down. Kensei stepped off his opponent, feeling Tachikaze fade away in a soft sigh. The inner world was a Zanpaktou's home, affecting them greatly when damaged.

“I'm sorry, Tachikaze” apologised Kensei, cracking his knuckles. “I'll make it up to you somehow.”

“Blow him away, Tachikaze!” yelled the Hollow, looking around at the lack of anything. “Answer me, I need your power!” There was silence in response, causing the Hollow to growl in anger, hand aimed up. “What use is your honour? What use is your integrity, when I can destroy your inner world with my very existence” screamed the psychotic voice, white light exploding into Kensei's sight. The Shinigami glanced away for a moment, watching a gigantic ball of spirit energy form in front of his now standing opponent. “Cero Ligero!”

The underground of his inner world lost its shade and colour, even the brief sunlight fading from view as white light was fired in his direction. A fist launched a spirit bomb, but the cero continued, causing him to punch the ground, shards of rock rising to stop the attack. “Forget your honour, forget your pride. Cero Ligero!” called his opponent once more, the white light returning, but Kensei was ready, slamming his fists together to cause an even bigger explosion that washed over him harmlessly but cancelled the attack. With that, however, it all vanished, leaving Kensei drained again.

In the confusion, the masked assailant arrived, throwing punches left and right. Kensei moved with purpose, blocking with his arms up and pushing aside the brutal style. A leg cracked against his knee, an elbow hit his mouth and the hollow finished with a knee to the chest, knocking the wind out of him. “You had your chance as a Shinigami. As a hollow you are powerful, unstoppable. I will not let us become weak again!” cried the Hollow desperately, two fingers heading straight for his sockets. Kensei's head moved back and then forwards in a powerful headbutt. The limbs flashed once more, bouncing off his hardened skin, and he punched the hollow in the stomach, unleashing his bankai's special ability at the same time.

Pounded from the inside, his inner hollow sagged, holding onto Kensei with all his strength. “Why do you fight it? No more of this insanity!” screeched the masked psychopath, a palm strike breaking against Kensei's head.

“The Gotei 13 is strength. We have control” he said quietly, breaking both arms and stepping back, a calm expression on his face. “We have technique, and training.” The bones repaired themselves, and Kensei punched the hollow in the head, an explosion splitting the mask. “The Soul Society has stood for a thousand years, and it will stand a thousand more. A simple hollow is no match for us.” A knee smashed against the Hollow's mask, shattering it to pieces.

Kensei looked into his inner hollow's eyes, disgusted with what he saw. “You made me hurt my friends...” whispered the Shinigami, bringing back his fist and pounding the defiant face into the ground, over and over as the world faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, something a little different.


	8. After the crossing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory, but at what cost? Uncomfortable truths come to light, and reality sets in.

Hiyori landed beside Shinji, panting, both Shinigami losing consciousness. Kensei thrashed against the three Captains, a distant event for the two fallen. "Shinji… no…" murmured Hiyori, dragging herself to her friend's corpse.

Kensei charged into the lightning stream of Yoruichi's shunko, slamming into the Shinigami with the force of a truck, skipping her like a stone over the floor.

"Yoruichi-san!" cried Urahara, focusing on his Zanpaktou. "Tessai, heal her!"

The Hollow punched a cero that spun through the air, hitting the large man in the chest. 'Damn it, is this the end?' thought Urahara, staring down Kensei. "Banka-aaargh!" A fist straight to his solar plexus knocked what breath remained out of him. Sinking to his knees, the Shinigami looked up, dazed from the pain, and closed his eyes.

"Mashiro Super kick!"

Something fast, something strange, and Kensei ploughed into the ground. "Wha-" stuttered Urahara, looking into a different mask. A grasshopper looked back at him, reiatsu both familiar and alien. "Mashiro-san?!"

"The one and only!" exclaimed the young girl, flipping onto Kensei's charging back. "Bad boy, Kensei. I was talking!"

"What…? How?" trailed Urahara, in awe as Mashiro wrapped her legs around Kensei's neck and fell back, carrying the Hollow with her. His head cracked the ground, Mashiro jumping off from his neck and kicking the air.

"Mashiro Super Cero!" Light slammed into the brute's back, and she landed down after. Urahara heard pieces of Kensei's spine crack from the cero's force. Rearing up almost immediately, Kensei staggered to the floor again, head shaking. "By the way, a mask? How kinky!" Shambling slowly, both arms grabbing for her, the Shinigami was already gone."Oops, no touching!" Jumping as high as possible, she watched the stumbling Hollow and fell. Twirling, spinning, her speed increased rapidly, legs stuck together.

A cero fired from Kensei's back, shattering against her own reiatsu. Connecting, her foot kicked again and again at her former Captain, finishing with a backflip to her feet. Hitting once, then twice, with her legs, Mashiro continued to stamp down. "Is that all? Aw-"

A strong hand gripped her neck, squeezing hard. She kicked out, and a strong hand grabbed her leg, twisting it. Roaring, he brought Mashiro back and threw her into the wall. She righted herself, and prepared to hit him again, adrenaline fighting the pain of her leg.

Ready to charge. the Hollow stopped as if frozen. "Raaargh!" it screamed, louder than ever. "

"What a conversationalist." Mashiro jumped into the air and brought her leg back.

"Wait!" yelled Urahara, making the girl pause. Kensei began to thrash again, running in the opposite direction and hitting the wall. Rebounding off it, the hollow slammed his head into the floor. A high pitched scream wrenched itself from the animalistic throat, hands coming together and smashing the armour to pieces.

Muscular human arms flexed and reached up, grabbing the edges of his mask. A black light shone, Kensei's face briefly illuminated. "Ma… ma… MASHIRO!" The mask came off, the last remnants of armour fading. "Is that how you talk to your captain?" he grunted, going down on one knee. They rushed to help, but he waved them away. "I'm OK. I just have a pounding headache."

"You got Mashiro'd!" The girl waved a hand in front of her face, the mask disappearing and Kensei staring.

"How can you just… make it go away?" asked Urahara in awe.

Mashiro shrugged. "I'm just that awesome!"

"Kind of… dying over here…" moaned Shinji, weakly raising a hand and forming a thumbs up. "Good to have you back, Kensei."

"Keep your voices down" groaned Hiyori, eyes closed as she rubbed them, collapsing unconscious.

-V-

"So. Tousen betrayed us, along with Aizen and some kid?" remarked Kensei, annoyed at the situation. "When I get my hands on them…"

"Let's think about this rationally. If we attacked them head on, we'd be crushed by the Gotei 13. For now, we wait, and bide our time" replied Yoruichi, leaning back on her chair, arm in a sling.

"Excellent advice as ever, Yoruichi-san! I think she should be our leader!" squealed Mashiro, pushing off from the table in excitement and flailing her arms as it began to topple.

"Leader of what?" grunted Hiyori, foot up against the chair's back and pushing it forwards.

"Ow! Hiyori, that hurt."

"Like I care. We're nothing, at the moment. Two Lieutenants, four Captains, and one idiot."

"Hiyori-san, you're so funny" laughed Urahara, a deadpan smile gracing his face.

"You're dead, Baldy!"

"Enough, Hiyori. Yelling at Kisuke won't change anything" admonished Shinji, leaning back as well but using his sword for support. He rocked back and forth, watching the exchange.

"It will make me feel better" scowled the short Shinigami, taking her own seat with arms crossed. "So what now? We just sit and wait for the others to wake up?"

Shinji was silent, contemplating things. "Kisuke, Yoruichi, can you leave us alone for a few moments please?"

-V-

The four Shinigami sat cross-legged on a straw mat, the room around them modelled after the Squad 12 training room. A calm fell over them, each silent and thoughtful. Even Hiyori resisted the urge to say something, squirming slightly. Shinji knew she hated to sit still, but it was necessary for his thoughts.

"I asked them to leave because they can't understand. They can't know what its like to be… us" he spoke softly, carefully choosing his words. The others closed their eyes, sighing in acceptance. "When I put on the mask, I felt power, but also rage. Such an anger it scared me. I was going to execute you, Kensei. Chop off your head like a savage and display you."

Hiyori sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "I'm so scared, Shinji. I was… I don't know what I was, but I wasn't me. What's happening to us? I can hear her, in my mind, whispering."

"I hear a voice too. It is faint, but it's there, like a second conscience. It's not right" admitted Kensei, unnaturally quiet. Mashiro seemed like she was about to say something, but closed her mouth instead. "We've changed, but do we want to change further?"

"Hold on, we are still who we are. The masks just change us temporarily, and I've dealt with voices whispering in my mind since I was a kid. Your faces tell me you're surprised at me talking about the past, something I've hidden… but someone has to go first."

"First in what?" demanded Hiyori, irritated again but sounding more like herself.

The Captain fiddled with his Zanpaktou's handle, thinking carefully. "In sharing. We, and the other four still asleep, are linked now by a common foe, and a common problem. If we don't stick together, then I feel we will surely fall."

"What do you mean fall?" demanded Kensei seriously, eyeing the Captain suspiciously. Shinji turned, silencing any objections with the drawn out look he gave.

"I don't know, and it terrifies me. I know it scares you all as well, and more, that you feel violated, like I do. Aizen reached into our souls and twisted them, played with the innermost parts of our being. It will take all of us to help comfort, and assure, those still yet to wake up. Some may not, and we may have to even kill those that do."

A grave silence blanketed the room. Shinji fell back to lie down, looking up through the large skylight into the blue "I won't force anyone into anything. We were forced to become… whatever we are, and we deserve freedom."

"We need a cool name!" blurted out Mashiro, looking around excitedly.

"Mashiro, this is serious!" yelled Kensei, and turned at Shinji's chuckle.

Shinji stretched, hand behind his head for a pillow. "I guess a name is important. Something cool like-"

"The Visored!" exclaimed Mashiro excitedly, unable to contain herself. Kensei and Hiyori stared at her, Shinji moving his feet back and forth, enjoying the feeling of being idle.

"What?" asked Hiyori, squinting suspiciously.

"We wear masks, right? But villains wear masks, and heroes wear visors. We're heroes, so we're the Visored! Knights of justice, visored but fighting for good. We boldly charge in to fight evil!"

"Sure" contributed Shinji, the other two turning to look at him in surprise.

"Hey, how come you're the leader all of a sudden?" frowned Hiyori.

Shinji lifted an arm, waving it lazily. "You don't like the name?"

The lieutenant squirmed again, brooding. "Well… I mean, it sounds cool, I guess."

"Until we find something better" acknowledged Kensei, crossing his arms.

"Alright then. As for leader, please, Hiyori." Shinji pushed himself up, resting an arm on his knee. "I spent centuries as a Captain in the Gotei 13. I want to relax now, frolic in the grass, admire the birds."

"Shinji. Are you sure about this? This endeavour you've outlined, it is not something to be taken lightly" warned Kensei, looking to their de-facto leader for an answer.

"Like I said, I will not force anyone into this. Who knows if, or when, we'll meet others like us? All I ask is that we stay together until the others wake up." Shinji stood, taking his zanpaktou and holding it up for them to see. "Never forget, too, that in the future, there will be the war with Aizen. For that, we must hone our skills and get better." Zanpaktou slung over his shoulder, Shinji began walking to the next room.

"Hey, where're you going, Shinji?" demanded Hiyori, moments before the powerful reiatsu slammed into them, only Shinji unaffected.

"One of our friends is about to wake up. Let's say hello, shall we, to our fellow monster" grinned the Captain, heading to the battle.

Hiyori continued scowling, then sighed heavily. "Idiot. You think you'll survive without me?" The Lieutenant stood up, following Shinji's cue.

Mashiro jumped up excitedly, doing a pose that ended in a V shape with her hands. "Visoreds go!" she cried, mask appearing on her face before she bounded after them, leaving Kensei alone.

"Screw it. How hard can it be?" Mumbling to himself, the Captain followed after them with powerful strides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so with Mashiro's fight, it's stated in the Manga that she didn't need to fight her Inner Hollow to have control of her mask. So… maybe as a filler chapter? Maybe? I don't know.
> 
> Next is a surprise!


	9. Smiling 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how Mashiro overcame her own Inner Hollow, without training.

Lessons in being happy

"Raargh, you won't defeat me, Mashiro Kuna!"

"Oh yeah? Take this. Mashiroooo kick!"

"Argh, I am slain!"

Sandals, obi and shakahasho off, Mashiro Kuna kicked her feet back and forth, lying on her stomach. The Shinigami's hands were playing with the two wooden dolls carved to look like her and the now-evil Tousen.

"How could you defeat me?" continued the girl in a deep voice, moving the Tousen figure up and down.

"Because I am Justice. Shinigami are sworn to destroy evil!" came her own reply, the Mashiro figure moved to chase the Tousen one over the floor. Around her, the playground had its swings and roundabout still, moved only by brief gusts of wind. A beautiful sunny sky illuminated her discarded Zanpaktou in the sandbox.

"What's this? Oh no, its that mean old jerk Aizen!" She tossed away the Tousen figurine and grabbed the Aizen one off the ground. "You want a piece of me, old guy?"

"You will not escape my clutches." The Aizen figure wobbled, hopping over the ground towards her miniature equivalent.

"Oh yeah?" replied Mashiro, making a flying noise, the doll girl lifted up and smashed on top of Aizen. "Evil is defeated. Hurray for Mashiro Kuna, Defender of Justice!"

"Mashiro-san, enough of these games" grumbled a masculine voice from behind her. Mashiro pouted, dropping the figures and skipping to the swings. "Come back here."

"No. You're so boring, you always want me to train, or study. I want to go on the swings, OK?" Humming a cheerful tune, she turned and hopped on the swing nearest, gripping the chains and pushing herself up. Seeing her Zanpaktou spirit, she stuck out her tongue at the robed monk with his arms, legs and head bare. His expression was twisted into a deep scowl.

"This is no time for swings. There is an important matter to discuss" admonished the man, striding forwards.

"You mean that girl pretending to be you? No sweat, I've got that sorted!"

"Pardon?"

Mashiro pushed herself back and forth with her feet, swing suspending her. "You're not Inagi. You're that creepy girl who looks just like me."

"Is that so?" replied her Zanpaktou spirit, walking forwards.

"Yep! Inagi-kun calls me Kuna-san, not Mashiro-san. That's too informal for the stuffy old man. Drop the disguise and come play on the swings with me!"

He appeared ruffled, clearing his throat. "Stop that silliness. I won't say it again."

"Make me!"

She kicked off, soaring back and forwards with a good momentum. "Whee! Come on, join in. We can go as high as we want on these!"

The Zanpaktou stared at her, then stepped forwards, dissolving into an inverted copy of Mashiro who continued scowling. "This is not how it's supposed to be…" she trailed off, apprehensive.

"Huh? You want us to fight? But look what's happening outside! We hurt our friends, then Shinji and Hiyori did hurt the others, themselves, and then went on another rampage. I don't want to turn into a monster, that's no fun!" objected Mashiro, swinging all the way up and over, completing a full circle over the bar.

"Because their Hollows want control, like I do. You don't use your Zanpaktou, you barely know any Shinigami skills… I can be a much better Mashiro then you" objected Hollow-Mashiro, standing before the Shinigami as she swung.

Mashiro slowed herself down, legs kicking in and out thoughtfully. "But we tried your way. I remember what happened, and that wasn't fun. It was scary and evil. Mashiro Kuna fights for justice, protecting the innocent, not hurting them."

"No one is innocent; we all have things we'd rather forget. Even you. That's right, I know why you're so carefree, why you don't care what anyone thinks."

"So what? I know about it too. Is this your big plan, to tell me things I already know? Boooring!" she laughed, coming to a stop and turning, twisting the chains above her around.

The Hollow Mashiro clenched her fists, vein popping in her forehead. "Either that, or to fight! I will not pay attention to this… this… silliness!"

"So… you want to die?"

"Ha! You think you can take me?"

"Yep! But meanwhile, I'd be killed. Right now I can feel my body ready to fight… but outside, they're fighting Kensei now. Kensei. He's so awesomely strong that they'll be crushed! We have to help. If we fight each other, then they'll die, we'll die, everyone will die, and Aizen will win. I'm not going to fight, because I want to live."

"I'm not going to share this body with you!"

"Why not? What's wrong with sharing? You look like me, you sound like me, and you feel like Inagi." She lifted her feet and let the swing spin her around, laughing with childlike glee, appearing in front of Hollow-Mashiro and hugging her.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"You looked like you needed a hug. Listen, Hashiro-"

"Hashiro?"

"Yeah, Hollow, plus Mashiro, equals Hashiro. Listen, Harisho, you're like, my negative emotions, right? Everything I shoved away, all the thoughts and emotions I refuse to let in… they're in you, aren't they?"

Hashiro was silent, trembling lightly. "How… how can you be so upbeat, how can you be so happy? Why can't I feel like that?" she whimpered, hands enclosing the Shinigami, tears falling. "So much darkness, so much pain, but you still smile."

"It's hard, I know. Inagi-san doesn't visit much, but he's helped me through life. I'm sorry you got all the boring parts. I needed to face them, so this is me, facing them" whispered Mashiro, squeezing tightly and wiping away the tears. "Too many people are sad, or mean. I'm trying to be happy because the world needs more happiness! Causing someone else to be sad is the worst thing!"

"But the world a dark place, its horrible. It has…"

"Who cares? That just means we have to smile, to enjoy ourselves. By having fun, we let others have fun too, sometimes with us. Don't you see why Kensei chose me as his Lieutenant?"

"I supposed it never occurred to me before why…" murmured Hashiro, face slowly becoming pink instead of monochrome grey.

"Well, it's because I'm awesome, but also because I'm always happy. The men look at me, and they have fun, laugh, enjoy themselves. Kensei is all broody, and have you seen him try to smile? I'm his better half!"

Seeing the tears fall thickly from her opposite's face, Mashiro patted her back and turned, putting an arm around her new friend instead. "I bet it's not fun to have all my icky memories. As an apology, how about we share? When I'm fighting, you funnel all that energy into me, into power. Then we'll destroy all evil in our way!"

"You… you promise?" sniffled Hashiro, kneading away tears and smiling, clothes regaining their colour.

"Yep! That mask is so cool. We'll have fun together."

"OK. I guess fighting each other would be pointless. We should be fighting Kensei!"

"Yeah! We'll teach him to be a meanie!"

They laughed, coming apart and clasping their hands together.

"Ready, partner?"

"You bet."

"Mashiro Transformation Sequence Go!" cried the two girls together, an explosion of energy blanketing their inner world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed to be more likely than how the others did it. Next, who the Visoreds are fighting!


	10. Garden of Nightmares

The four Visored ran down the stairs underneath Urahara's shop. Fluctuating reiatsu pulsed over and over, a mixture of emotions running through each Shinigami. Shinji kicked open the door, the group seeing Urahara fly through the air to collide with their leader. Both fell in an undignified heap, cries of pain drowned out by high pitched roaring.

"Damn it. Go!" ordered Shinji, putting Urahara aside and making sure he was OK. Looking around, he noticed Tessai lying on the floor, a trickle of blood leading away from him. The four of them looked towards the battle, one lone figure left to fight someone they all knew.

"Lisa?" asked Hiyori, wide eyed at the fight going on. Lisa's shihakusho lay in rags, only a kosode remaining on her body. Electricity crackled through the dust covered air but a very humanlike cry of pain escaped the confusion.

"She's fast. Really fast; my Shunpo can't keep up with her" explained a voice beside them, Yoruichi having appeared from nowhere and staggering into view. She cradled a bleeding arm soaked in blood, and was already tearing off her other sleeve to make a tourniquet. "Tessai and Kisuke are badly hurt. Can you guys handle this while I look after them?"

"You got it! Mashiro away!" cried the young Visored, summoning her mask and charging towards the shattered barrier.

"Hold on we need a plan! Damn it, Mashiro!" yelled Kensei, charging after his Lieutenant. The Shinigami's Zanpaktou spun into its released form, a burly hand grabbing a mask out of the air. He slapped it on and vanished.

Hiyori began to run forwards until Shinji held her collar. "Wait. Kensei is right, we can't just rush into this."

"But they're going to get killed!"

"So will you if you go into this scared."

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm not scared!"

"Yes you are, because I am too."

"Wait, really?"

"Did you forget my speech up there? It was a good speech."

"So what do we do?"

"Let's use our masks one at a time. If one goes berserk, we can stop them by smashing the mask. I've also got a theory to test out, so I'm going first."

"No objections from me."

-V-

Lisa was crouched low, clawed hands ripping the air as she tried to catch Mashiro. Flitting about, the Visored tried to look for a weakness in the armour. Sheets of plate armour covered each part of her body, extending at the back to make a long, segmented tail of white armour. Only her shape suggested any sort of human origin. Four skeletal wings flapped through the air, a pale white membrane helping them to cause gigantic gusts. Multifaceted eyes rested on the otherwise blank, white hollow mask.

Kensei grunted as he was kicked away, Mashiro dropping down to stop the next attack. Feet clashed, the Visored and Hollow fighting too fast to comprehend. "Woah, Lisa! You're fast" The tail arced up, poised over her back, red light sucked in. "A cero? Please!"

Smaller pinpricks multiplied suddenly in front of Lisa's face, hands grabbing hold of Mashiro's arms. Her kicks beat against the armour, but the light was increasing, ready to fire.

"No you don't!" yelled Kensei in defiance through his mask. Strong hands gripped Lisa's tail, pulling her back and slamming the Hollow into the ground. The cero fired into the ceiling, their force harmless against Kensei's reiatsu. "Don't just go in without a plan, idiot."

"Kensei! I knew you loved me!" she cried, raising her arms in celebration and performing the V pose.

Kensei used his forearm to block a swipe from her tail, grunting from the blow. "Shut up and focus!"

"Guys, if you're done with your relationship troubles, we have a hollow to subdue!" echoed Shinji's voice, the Visored slashing down Lisa's side. The Hollow cried out in pain, recoiling from the attack and straight into Kensei's elbow strike.

She tumbled to the floor, breathing raspy. The wound healed over, wings shuddering before they expanded violently. Giving a disconnected roar, more liquid thickened her armour, and she took flight Green markings covered her body, the Hollow flapping great wings to stay airborne.

"Oh for-seriously?" explained Shinji in awe, the four fighters looking up as their former friend hovered there. Screeching, wings spread out wide, she dived.

-V-

Steam rose up from the hot baths around Lisa Yadomarou. She reached out, grabbing hold of the wall, fighting the bile in her thought. Ugh, don't tell her she'd taken part in another of Shunsui's drunken parties. Renowned in the Seireitei, it was a fact of nature those that took part did not recover for days after.

A simulated sound of talking and chattering echoed, making the compound appear to be full despite being her inner world. Longing for the soothing water, the Shinigami untied her robe, throwing it to the side and jumping into the steaming bath. The warm water cleared Lisa's mind, and she reclined against the pool's side, comfortable in just her underwear. They'd get wet, but it was her world, and she decided the rules. The lieutenant stretched as she relaxed, trying to think clearly. In here she could feel free, unrestrained, with no one but her Zanpaktou to see, and he had seen it all. On recommendation by her captain, she had decided to decorate and shape her inner wall to a more suitable environment. Haguro didn't care; he was lazier than she was, obsessed with personal image.

Wasn't there something she had to do? Something important, pondered the young woman, and gasped, reeling from the feel of a fist in her stomach, breath short."What the hell..."

"Lisa-chan! Are you here?" called a deep, masculine voice. It was a lover's voice, and belonged to the sexiest man she'd ever seen.

"Coming, Haguro" replied Lisa, swimming to the opposite edge, body slowly becoming limber. Up and out, she untied her hair, walking calmly to the exit. Her hair could dry naturally in the vision of a beautiful summer garden. In the middle stood a gigantic bronze statue depicting a muscular man in nothing but a loincloth who flexed. Muscles carved the subject into a towering, macho, and almost sexual, specimen of male kind.

Identical to the gauche display of his form, the same man sat with lily white skin that had been darkened by a soft tan. "Lisa-chan! Come sit with me, the sun is beautiful."

An arbour of roses different colours arched over the bench he sat in, strong ropes allowing the seat to swing back and forth. Her beefy spirit wore a short sleeved black robe hiked up to show his smooth, almost polished legs. Lisa pondered them for a moment, then shrugged, and sat next to him. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" smiled her Zanpaktou, and Lisa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I should spend more time here" commented the Shinigami, putting an arm around the Zanpaktou and smiled slyly. Her hand brought the spirit's head down, crashing into her raised knee. Blood poured from his broken nose, and Lisa contorted around to kick him to the floor. He sprawled across, breathing heavily.

Cracking his nose into place, the Zanpaktou scowled. "But I am Haguro, I'm your spirit!" he exclaimed angrily, looking at her.

"No you're not, because Haguro Tenbo-san is always naked!" revealed Lisa, reaching down into her underwear and pulling out her Zanpaktou. "His body is the sexiest thing I've ever seen, and he would always flex in my company. Tell me who you are, imposter!"

The fake Haguro looked away, chuckling softly to himself. He grabbed at the robe and pulled it off, becoming smaller. Straight cut black hair and a tiny Shakahisho sent shivers down Lisa's spine. The laugh became high pitched, startling Lisa."I thought it might be something like that. Fortunately, I still have my dignity!" breathed a voice from her past, one she'd thought had been left there.

The little girl turned abruptly, her eyes lancing into Lisa's mind, the Shinigami reeling from the sneering form of her ten year old self. "No…" she whispered, aghast.

"Gods, your fear... it is so... intoxicating. Do you know why you are scared? Because of who this child is, of what happened to her. It defined you."

"Stop it" muttered Lisa, rubbing her shoulders softly, feeling cold all of a sudden. "There's nothing to be scared of. Nothing, I am safe here. He said I would be."

Mocking laughter rang in the Shinigami's ears, children's voices echoing, heavy sobbing drowning her thoughts. She went down on her knees, tears dripping.

"Shame, really. This mask is unnecessary, because the one you wear is so efficient, so perfectly crafted" continued Lisa's younger self, playing with a lozenge-shape mask in her delicate hands. "But try it on anyway, it will make you feel better."

Lisa blinked away tears, thinking of the days she spent crying in a corner. It wasn't her fault she'd been a C cup at twelve, or taller than the others. Why did she have to suffer?

"It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's… what?" muttered the Shinigami, swaying softly, looking at the mask held out to her. She tenderly took it, brain shut down as it tried to cycle through an endless repetition of mockery and shame. Unseeing eyes looked into the bone white surface. There was strength, and power, and comfort. Nobody would make fun of her again, nobody would dare make her feel ashamed to be a woman.

The mask radiated power and made her hands cold, brain slowly starting up again. Was it just her imagination, actually, or was her skin becoming paler, almost white. A hunger built up in the woman, mask slowly raised to her face. It would help her, stop the teasing. Stop it for good.

_"Lisa-chan~ guess who" announced Shunsui Kyoraku, coming up from behind and grabbing her breasts. She kicked him away, the Captain's nose spurting blood. "You're so cruel… but I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss" he asked, puckering up. An elbow sent him sprawling to the floor, Shunsui rubbing his jaw and smiling mischievously._

_He infuriated her, he groped her, and she abused him. So then why did she feel so close to him? Why didn't he get angry or frustrated? She'd see him fight, and knew behind the carefree nature was a true warrior. He could tear her apart, but just took her attacks.Why? How could anyone love a freak like her._

_"Huh? Isn't it obvious? I can never stay mad at a beautiful woman."_

_Beautiful. Was she beautiful? "Of course, why else would I make you my lieutenant? I had to find someone Katen could like._

_"Who's Katen?"_

_The Shinigami was vaguely aware of delicate hands gripping her shoulders, a feminine smell reaching her nose. She felt a chill go down her spine, the hands tightly holding onto her shoulders. "Men always need to be kept in line, particularly this one. You are the only woman I would trust him with, Lisa Yadoumaru, because I know you love him in a different way. Take good care of him, or I will slit your throat." The presence was gone in a swirl of pink blossoms._

_"Katen is always so jealous, it's rare to find a girl she likes. You're definitely special."_

_The images faded, Shunsui's last words floating, cutting through the jeers and mockery of her past._

"I am special. I am beautiful, I am Lisa Yadoumaru!" shouted Lisa suddenly, shattering the mask between her hands. She was violently aware of a second presence and a masked Shinigami lunging for her throat.

"Think that if you want; it won't help you" cackled the masked woman, hand snaking out to grab Lisa's neck and squeezing tightly. She gasped, hitting the arm as she tried to breathe, the pain bringing back memories in a flash. Kensei pummelling her to the ground, Mashiro kicking Rose and the others. Pain and despair showing her how pointless it all was.

_"Aww, you found the hidden sake bottles? What am I going to do about you, Lisa-chan" drifted Kyoraku Shunsui's voice in her mind. "A man has to drink."_

"Idiot" she thought, the frustration building. Why didn't he take better care of himself, why did she have to look after him? What would he do now, how would he survive if she died? It wasn't as if Nanao could look after him.

Nanao! Oh damn, what about her?

_"Read me this story, Lisa-sama. With the voices!"_

Those innocent eyes, that fatherly voice, the threat of failure. A fire lit in Lisa's eyes, legs coming up and slamming into the Hollow's face. The hand let go, Lisa drawing in deep breaths. Not now; she wouldn't deal with the memories now, she'd push them far back in her mind so they could enjoy the taunts, the insults.

She wasn't sure which sword was drew first, only that their Zanpaktou came out at the same time.

"Smash, Haguro Tenbi!" cried out both women in unison, putting sword and scabbard together. Weapons spinning them above their heads, they unleashed Haguro's true form.

"Leave my inner world at once!" shouted Lisa Yadoumaru, and lunged.


	11. Ironclad, Hollowclad, Skyclad

"Tekken Tachikaze!" Kensei's fist punched up, meeting Lisa's mask head on. The ground cracked, the Shinigami pushed down as he tried to stop the Hollow's momentum with his explosive Bankai. His muscles bulged and Kensei punched her away. Mashiro and Shinji scattered to avoid the flailing form, masks turned to gauge their enemy. Shinji found it curious to the other Visored, noticing how different Mashiro was to Hiyori.

Mashiro was Mashiro. There was a predatory grace in her quick movements, but aside from that, she seemed no different than before. Her reiatsu wasn't overpowering, just making the air thick, and in a brief movement when their eyes met he saw something odd. If he and the other Visored were piranhas, she was a shark, deadly in her own way but also controlled.

It was clear from the way she kicked away the outstretched wings of their opponent and followed with her other foot into its face. A rapid volley of kicks crushed against the armour, flooring Lisa. Mashiro took the time to do a pose, her reiatsu now pure Shinigami even with the mask on.

Sakanade swept across, scoring across one of the wings to effectively ground her, Shinji disappearing from her thrashing claws and ripping the other one. A roar of pain sent them all back, only Kensei bearing the brunt of it. How he could withstand her without his mask was beyond Shinji, but it wouldn't be enough.

Yes, she was nothing against them. This was the law of the ocean, and Lisa had entered the food chain. Rip her to pieces, Kensei, and let the feast begin.

Shit, really? It had only been two minutes, but already he was losing control. He needed to stop trying and just let it loose, really go wild. That would show her.

"Hiyori! Switch out!" cried Shinji, disappearing and running towards her. The Hollow's attention zeroed in on the retreating Shinigami, a cero gathering light. Tachikaze stabbed into her neck, but the light exploded anyway in a unstable ray that distorted the air.

"Raaargh!" shouted Hiyori, landing in front of the blast and cancelling it with her Zanpaktou. Shinji ripped off his mask, taking in gulps of stale air. He was still standing; that was a good sign, and already he could feel his confidence building up. Sakanade felt cool and comforting in his hands as he watched Hiyori fight.

-V-

"You want to break free, you want to rampage. I know how you feel, but all I want is to keep my friends safe" thought Hiyori, stopping the other voice in her mind.

"If we hold back, then we will die. She has transformed to a bigger and more lethal extent than Shinji or Kensei" replied her inner hollow, contemplative.

"If they die, then we die too. We cannot take her on our own."

"Tch. Fine, have it your way. Just make sure not to die, because once you do, I'm taking over."

"Like that'll happen!"

Hiyori swung her sword around, letting the momentum drag her body in circles. She would have to just trust in her friends to avoid her.

Armoured wings meant she couldn't fly, but they withstood her violent attack. Shards flew but Lisa's Zanpaktou slashed out lightning fast, cutting up Hiyori's chest. 'Fuck…' she thought, feeling her control slip, Kubikiri trembling.

She let out a scream of joy, sword beating away the Hollow's, unaware of Kensei and Mashiro leaving the fight. Nothing mattered except the two psychopaths matching swords.

Hiyori had strength on her side, watching for Lisa's attack and parrying it. Her opponent's speed meant she had to contort around the blade, and twice she was almost skewered. Swords clashed, Haguro locking Hiyori's sword and sliding down the blade to cut the back of her hand.

The bloodlust just fuelled the Visored's drive, her hunger, and Hiyori's mouth discharged a cero that sent her small body flying back. Lisa screamed, an entire wingspan sheared off by the blast's force. Blood splattered the floor, Hiyori's body grabbed by Kensei. "Let me go, she needs to die!" screamed Hiyori, Kubukiri slicing left and right, a cero building as her head tilted back, ready to blast her attacker's face off.

The cero exploded, her attacker letting go and Shinji appearing to the left, hand out. No doubt he wanted to tear off her mask, but she was having too much fun! Red light gathered, and then his fist shattered the mask from her right. She sagged, dragged away from the battle by familiar hands.

Her time would come.

-V-

The two women sized each other up, seeing who would attack first. Lisa watched the spear spin around slowly, wielded by the woman with a Hollow's Reiatsu. Her staff smashed the ground while the other end was kicked into Lisa's face.

Haguro came up, stopping rhe hit and making it rebound into her opponent. A pale hand took the handle and spun it, the weapon smashing into Lisa's side.

Staggered, the Shinigami leaned on her staff for support, turning around it to avoid the next hit. As it hit her Zanpaktou, Lisa used it as leverage to kick her opponents face.

Something cracked and Haguro came around, breaking the rest of the girls face. Swearing, she went down as Lisa took her weapons stance, free hand thrust out in a 'come on' gesture. Snarling, the pale woman shook her head, cracked mask revealing familiar features. She waved a hand and it returned to normal.

"I don't understand. We are equally strong, so why are you less hurt? I hit you."

"Yes, and it did hurt. But you don't know the rules of this place. Here." The spade came across, the masked woman defending this time.

Her strength gave way, the weapon striking a shoulder. She struck wildly, missing Lisa by a mile and feeling Haguro's spade strike her chin from below. The Hollow fell on her back, groaning.

"Can't figure it out? Then let me give you a hint: what do you have that I don't?"

Lisa struck again, hitting the ground where her opponent had been. A robe flew at her face and the Shinigami defended against the attack that came through it.

She was flung back, sprawling over the floor and splashing into the sauna's bath. Out of the steam stepped her opponent, wearing only a pair of thin panties.

"Seriously? The less clothing you wear, the stronger you are? I'm going to enjoy wrecking your childish whims."

"Shame has no place on a battlefield. Once you start fighting, you're both in the wrong. That's what my Captain taught me." She stood up, ripping off what remained of her underwear. "For us, that means we might as well enjoy ourselves."

"Now that I can get behind. No more bullshit, let's really let loose! Bakudo #63, Sajō Sabaku!"

A glowing yellow rope manifested itself in the air, twirling around the two fighters. Lisa disappeared and appeared behind the grinning Hollow. It bound itself around her weapon as it came up, wrapping the Bakudo around Lisa's. Screaming with laughter, she swung the Shinigami over and into the ground, jumping back to release the rope. It whipped around them, settling on its caster's wrist, the other end attached to her Zanpaktou. "Let me show you how to really use this weapon!"

Haguro Tonbo soared towards Lisa, the blade deflected by her own. Spinning it around, the sheer kinetic force made the Shinigami fly backwards. Another rope entangled her leg however and pulled her into the blade's trajectory, spinning Lisa into the ground. Up above, the thick Reiatsu increased, her attacker spinning Haguro Tonbo in a wide arc before throwing it down. "Tonbo Sashimasu!"

A shockwave cracked the marble floor, white shards flying around them. Grinning, she barely saw the glasses that flickered in the light. Eyes slowly drawn to the side, she saw the spade fly up, sending her spinning down as her head came up. The handle hit her legs, and then her head was smashed again, the polearm a blur as it hit her over and over again.

She slammed into the floor, feeling the broken floor send shards into her back. Disoriented by the pain, she growled at Lisa's falling body. "Imposs…" she muttered, the spade hitting her chest, the Shinigami's feet standing on the blade and pushing it further down. Ribs shattered, blood splattered the floor, and Lisa Yadoumaru hopped off the blade, foot against the shattered fighter's neck.

"Imp… Imp… bleh… how…? We were both naked."

"It's quite simple. I removed my glasses."

"…what?'

"I removed my glasses, you still had your mask on. I win, you lose, now leave."

"Not that simple, I'm afraid. I am one with your Zanpaktou spirit. I am here to stay!"

"Then yield."

The mask shattered, Lisa's own face staring up at her. "I… god damn it…" trailed off the pale fighter, fading away. "Just know, I will be here. I am Haguro Tonbo, your Zanpaktou."

"Then be one. Be a Zanpaktou."

"Heh. You are something else." She disappeared, a white mask clattering to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonbo Sashimasu means Dragonfly Sting. Proofread later, I realise at first I spelt Haguro Tonbo wrong. Oops. Still. Another hollow fight down.


	12. Those left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsh realities set in, so you know what that means. Shopping montage!

A blob of white armour dragged down the Hollow that had been Lisa Yadomaru. One arm swung a sealed Zanpaktou, staggering towards the fighters despite the growth in her other limb. She screamed, firing a cero in pain and anger. Twirling, spinning, she unleashed beams of red light all around them, a cacophony of crimson from the rampaging beast.

Shinji Hirako stood alone, seeing through his mask and dodging around the light that shot at him. Sakanade spun, but instead of releasing the mist he gripped the handle. It had been a long time, a very long time, since he had used her to kill, but it was inevitable now. Lisa would continue as a Hollow, and never return to normal.

There was no need for straws, or any sort of decision making, the lanky Shinigami had walked forwards in preparation for the deed. It was his fault this had happened. He had given Sosuke Aizen power, and been blind to the real machinations of the traitor. If he hadn't tried to be clever, been so clumsy with his authority, he wouldn't have to kill one of his friends.

"I know you can't understand me, Lisa, but I'll say it anyway. I'm sorry. I'm sorry i wasn't strong enough to save you, strong enough to make this all better. If we ever meet again, I hope you can forgive me" spoke Shinji out loud, sword brought back.

-V-

'Stupid Shinji. You don't have to do this, you don't have to burden yourself. Aizen did this, not you. Don't hate yourself, please, because we need you' thought Hiyori, wiping away the tears. Drenched in sorrow, trembling at the thought of their comrade dying, the voice was silent. 'We weren't strong enough, not just you. We are in this together'.

She turned away, closing her eyes and seeing Mashiro do the same.

-V-

Kensei didn't look away. He would share in his fellow Captain's pain. 'I thought you were a fool, a carefree idiot who lazed himself through life. But now I see, you are a man, Shinji Hirako. You know about burdens, and about doing what's necessary. They can't understand, the Lieutenants, but the title of Captain is not taken lightly. If you can still lead after this, I will follow you. Yamamoto would be proud of you.'

-V-

I'm hungry. It's like we've been born anew, the four of us, and united under a common banner. Not just as Shinigami, but now as Visored. I'll make sure to cook you a big meal, Shinji, after this, or give you a cuddle. Whatever you need, because you are so cool! I know Lisa would appreciate this.

-V-

Shinji brought back the sword, mask giving him power, but more than that. The conviction to do this, not as a predator, but as a leader. Lisa watched him, screaming wildly, too exhausted to perform a cero.

Sakanade came down, and her voice cried out suddenly. An inch from the armour, cracks ran along the length, a familiar act. Hope and relief rushed through his body, slowing down his reaction time and letting the thrashing sword slice him around, sprawling to the ground. Without his mask, he would died, and retreated from the exploding Hollow.

Pieces of white spun in chaotic arcs, dissolving before they touched the floor and leaving only a half-naked Lisa swaying gently. The lozenge shaped mask dissolved and she fell back with an anticlimactic thump.

-V-

"I'm going back."

"No."

"You're not my dad. I'm going back!"

"You'll die" replied Shinji bluntly, annoyed he hadn't considered one of them wanting to return.

Lisa scoffed. "No I won't. Shunsui will talk with the Captain Commander, it will be all sorted out."

"The Commander cannot overrule Central 46. It would be suicide, and we need you."

The female Shinigami glared daggers at the lanky form of her superior, grabbing Shinji's collar. "You were going to kill me!"

"Believe me, I wasn't looking forward to it."

Her slap cracked the air, Shinji feeling his jaw rattled from the hit. "OK. I deserved that. Just please, hear me out."

"No! I'm going back. You may not have any friends in Soul Society, but I do! Now piss off!"

-V-

Hiyori found Lisa near the edge of the the training ground, cross-legged and resting Haguro Tonbo on her lap. The others had retired to their bedroom, exhausted from the battle. Hiyori's thoughts had been running around her mind, making it hard to rest. She wouldn't be able to relax with Lisa being like this. "Lisa? Are you ok?"

The Shinigami turned, scowling. "I'm sick of people asking me that! I am a grown woman, a Lieutenant of the 13 Court Guards!" she exclaimed angrily, turning back and letting out a scream of frustration

"No, you're not." The short Lieutenantt sat in front of her friend, smirking at the glare she sent her way. "I'm not one either. Shinji, Kensei, Rose and Love aren't Captains, and Mashiro isn't a Lieutenant. It's been a week, and no one from Soul Society has tried to contact us."

"They don't know where to find us, that's why!"

"For good reason. Yoruichi-san went to talk with some girl called Soi Fon and she set the entire Squad on her. She barely escaped with her life, and Yoruichi-san wasn't even condemned to death."

"Shunsui wouldn't do that, we're closer than you know!" retorted Lisa angrily, standing up and turning to go.

"Wait, Lisa. Please, stay with us. You're the only one who knows what I'm feeling!" objected Hiyori, grabbing Lisa's sleeve to hold her back. The taller girl hesitated at that.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Captain Hikifune?"

"Sort of. She was promoted or something, right?"

"She was like a mother to me. I loved her, and then she was gone. I want to see her again so much; it's the only reason I remained a Shinigami after she left. But now… there's no hope of that."

"I'm sorry about that, truly, but Shunsui and Nanao are still there, in Soul Society. They're within reach."

"How long will you get with them, even if you reach them? A few minutes, an hour, before you get hunted down, or killed."

"A second would be enough!" The declaration, almost a threat of suicide, hung in the air, Lisa putting a hand to her eyes and shuddering. "I wouldn't be me without them. I would have killed myself years ago… but they cared. I know they still care. How can I just leave them?" She turned on Hiyori, eyes watering. "How?"

She went down on her knees, weeping, and Hiyori hugged her close, fighting back the tears. "By staying with us. We only have each other now. You don't know how much Shinji is hurting, how he blames himself for this. He may be an asshole, but right now he's the only one talking sense, and he needs us. If we stick together, then I'm sure soon we can meet them again."

Lisa sniffled, burrowing herself deeper into Hiyori's arms. "I just feel so alone, Hiyori. But…. I guess we can be alone together."

"Yeah, that sounds about right" agreed Hiyori, smiling softly.

"I can still beat up Shinji though, right?"

"Duh, what else is he good for?"

Lisa sniffled, giving a watery laugh as she wiped her tears away. "Thanks, Hiyori."

"Just don't tell Shinji.. He'd never shut up."

-V-

"What the Hell is this?" ranted Lisa, holding up the outfit Shinji had given her. The skirt barely reached past her thigh and the top left her stomach bare.

Shinji tilted his head. "It's your new outfit!"

"Well where is the rest of it?"

"Come on, it's longer than the skirt you wore before" objected Shinji, the shirt flung into his face.

"That was different, it was cute. This makes me look like a courtesan!" She threw the rest of the outfit in Shinji's face, sending him to the floor. "Tcha. Men!"

Hiyori laughed, balancing on top of a chair. "Tell me about it. Just pervs."

"You know what this means?" interrupted Mashiro, suddenly jumping between them.

"Bloody hell, where did you come from?" exclaimed Hiyori, flailing helplessly and almost toppling over

"Time for a shopping trip! Woo!"

"Hey, wait a minute I'm barely dressed!" objected Lisa, detaching the Shinigami's hand and scowling, Hiyori doing the same.

"Don't worry, I explored a bit and there's a shop just around the corner!"

Before the two Visoreds could react, she'd grabbed their hands and pulled them out the door.


	13. I go through phases

Shinji Hirako remembered through closed eyes when he had first received his Asauchi, before Sakanade had taken form. Sleeping, eating, training, Shinigami had to live with their swords for them to take shape, and the relationship usually reflected that in wielder and sword.

He had been so happy the day she appeared, a friend who knew him inside and out, one who could be trusted completely and would never betray him. It had always been a sore spot for him, betrayal of any kind. Shinji Hirako considered himself a decent, honest person with principles, and it infuriated him whenever he met deceitful, manipulative and rude individuals

Ironic that his biggest downfall would come at the hands of a deceitful and manipulative person, one he had suspected all along.

'What is truly terrifying is the betrayal you don't see, Captain Hirako.'

Shinji gripped his sword, teeth grit together in anger. I'll kill you, Aizen. I swear on my sword and the lives of my friends. You will die at my hands.

A hulking shadow appeared behind the folding screen. "Shinji, it's Kensei. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. I could use a distraction."

Kensei slid the door open, wearing a white tank top and baggy green shorts. He sat on the cushion in front of Shinji's bed, resting his arm on the low table. His sheathed sword stood up next to him, a burly hand holding it up. He really looked like a square gorilla, thought Shinji. The Shinigami stood up and sat opposite, sword across his lap.

"So how are you feeling?" asked the taller Captain, analysing his comrade. The huge form, the easy gait, he was still quite the enigma. They hadn't talked together much before now.

Kensei leaned back, thinking his response. "I'm OK. I wanted to ask you a few things, about going forwards."

"What do you mean?"

"How will you lead us? Do you have a plan?"

"Hey, like I said, I'm not a leader. I don't want to be the leader; we deserve our freedom."

"Regardless of that, you were the first to wake up, and you've saved the four of us."

"I won't be happy until everyone is fine. If we don't have to kill the others, then I can clear three more sins off my plate."

"Damn it, Shinji. I don't blame you. Lisa, Mashiro and Hiyori don't blame you either. We all had the choice to go on this mission. We knew there would be risks. The only one not getting that is you."

"So what? Are you saying I shouldn't feel bad? I trusted Sosuke Aizen, I made him Lieutenant, and I was too stupid to see what he was doing. I kept him at a distance, I never paid attention to him. An idiot like me is not fit to be a leader; and I can never atone for what I've done."

"Idiot. You think you're the only one who was betrayed? Tousen stabbed me in the back, Shinji. He killed his own squad mates, my friends. We both got played."

Shinji leaned back, blinking softly. He gave a soft laugh, shaking his head. "I forgot about him. Ha, wow, so we're a bunch of fools then. It doesn't make a difference."

"Perhaps, but I know how you're feeling. At least you suspected Aizen; I completely missed Tousen."

"Then you feel the embarrassment, the sense of failure. A Captain is a scion of Soul Society, and we got utterly used. I'm a failure; you saw how Lisa reacted."

Kensei raised an eyebrow. "I wish you could know how much I want to hit you right now."

"It's OK, I guess it was coming. I deserve a lot worse."

"Not because of that! I'm sick of your god damned self-pity. The stakes are bigger than your ego, Shinji!" yelled Kensei, hitting the table. It broke in two, Shinji startled into stiffness. "You say this is your fault, so you won't lead? Bullshit, that's why you should lead! If you want redemption, if you want to make things right, then it is your responsibility to be a leader. Consider it your penance, your last chance, our last hope, whatever as long as you stop moping. If you are so obsessed with making this your mistake, then you need to fix it. That's what it means to be a man!"

A fountain trickled somewhere, Kensei breathing heavily from his rant, staring at Shinji in consternation.

"Fine. You want me to be a leader? Fine. You want me to save everyone? Fine. No big deal-OK, OK for serious, I will" exclaimed Shinji, holding up both hands as Kensei began to stand up. "We'll talk more about this when the others are awake, however. A proper conference."

"Good enough."

"I don't see why you can't be leader. You're more used to the job."

"I'm no good with people. I can punch things and yell at Mashiro, but that's it."

Shinji snorted. "Fair enough. I predict a lot of abuse in the future, but maybe it will help me feel better."

"That's the spirit, you masochist."


	14. No ships here, no sir

"That was great! There's a lot more clothes in there than Soul Society!" exclaimed Mashiro excitedly, swinging bags back and forth. "I've never been in such a big shop before!"

"It was pretty amazing" agreed Lisa, looking through her bag. "A lot of choice, and some things I'd never seen before."

"There were just skirts though, or hakama. It took ages to find a good pair of shorts." Hiyori looked around at the city, hands in her pockets, uninterested in anything else.

"I know, right? The Gotei 13 could learn a thing or two about clothes. I never liked our uniforms."

The three of them strolled through the market place from before, taking in the sights and smells. "This is our life now, is it? We can't even take out our Zanpaktou" pointed out Hiyori, looking at a row of shoes that a seller had just put out.

"We don't need them! I never used it anyway, ha ha!"

"She has a point. I've not seen any Hollow yet, or even seen any souls beside us" commented Lisa, looking from the shoes to the takoyaki cart beside it. "Want to get some food?"

"You go ahead. I'm going to explore more" announced Mashiro loudly and disappeared into the crowd. The remaining girls stared after her, and then turned to the cart. Hiyori looked at the menu with Lisa, and nodded.

"Two helpings of takoyaki please, and one rice. You want some Lisa?"

"I'll share yours."

'You got it, ladies. Want a drink too?"

"Got sake?" asked Hiyori quickly, and the vendor nodded.

"Sure do! But how about beer instead? Here, Kirin brand, it goes very well with fried food."

"Hmmmm OK, one beer."

He started turning over and dishing the octopus balls, humming to himself. "So where are you ladies from?"

"Er, from here? Yeah, this place" answered Hiyori, looking up at the man.

"We've been away for a few years, abroad. Thank you for the meal" added Lisa helpfully, taking their orders and passing Hiyori's hers.

"It was not a problem. I see. Well, don't be surprised if it's changed a bit. Twenty years I've worked here, but recently there's been a huge boost of new merchandise. They have something called a sandwich a few stalls down the road."

"Sandwich? Sounds interesting. Nothing beats Japanese food though" replied Hiyori, taking a bite from her takoyaki and hungrily eating the rest.

"Damn straight" agreed the vendor, and passed down a cold beer. Hiyori thanked him the same way and took a drink.

"That's pretty good. Thanks mister."

-V-

They found a public square with a fountain, gleaming steel benches in front of it. The playground near them had one or two kids rushing about, their parents chatting casually.

"This really is our world now, isn't it. No more fighting, no more drama…" lamented Lisa, taking a bite from her takoyaki. She breathed in the fresh air, remembering what she missed about the living world. "Apart from Shunsui and Nanao though, I don't think I'll miss it."

"Honestly? I'm happy. I only became a Shinigami because of Captain Hikifune, and without her, there's not really anyone else. Soon I'll be rid of that bastard Kisuke too, and could even start to have fun" admitted Hiyori, bowl close to her mouth and rice stuffed into her face.

"Being a Shinigami is pretty lonely, isn't it? I never understood that before now. You have people you like, people you get along with, but at the end, duty comes first. What about having fun, what about enjoying life?" She jerked when something brushed her hand, and looked down to find Hiyori's.

The smaller girl burped and gripped Lisa's hand tightly, smiling. "We're not lonely anymore, Lisa. We're free, and we're all still friends. When the others wake up, we'll still be friends. Shinji is right; we have to stay together."

Lisa smiled softly. "You really perk up when he's not around, don't you?"

"He's a bald, stupid, idiot who doesn't even know what day it is. He infuriates me, ever since I've known him! But you can trust him, at least. That's something we need."

"I suppose it is…" murmured Lisa, the two of them looking up into the sky, hands clasped tightly.

"Aaaaah! Lisa, Hiyori, help!" cried Mashiro's voice, a loud crash following. Startled, they released each other's hand, seeing Mashiro in her Shinigami clothing, gigai on her shoulder and a Hollow behind.

"What's the problem? You can't take it on by yourself?"

"I left my Zanpaktou at Kisuke's!"

'"You did what?! Stupid!"

"I'll deal with it. Look after my takoyaki."

She put it down and jumped up, taking the glove that Mashiro threw at her and pressing it to her forehead. Her soul erupted from the gigai, sword drawn in one smooth movement. The Hollow roared at her, missing with its claw completely. Haguro Tonbo sliced it cleanly in two, Lisa landing back down as the Hollow dissolved.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing" exclaimed a surprised voice, Lisa turning and staring wide eyed at the new arrival.

"Isshin-sama?"


	15. Those who saw

It was in a part of the Rukongai called Sakahone, or reverse bone. Mimihagi, Right Hand of the Soul King had settled in the town as the Soul King's representative, the fallen God residing in the temple of an older deity. One day, near death, Hirako Senju collapsed near the temple. In exchange for his and his descendants servitude, Mimihagi saved his life by suspending time moments before he died. Since then, the Hirako family had been caretakers of the Right Hand, honorary members of the Soul King's retinue. Down the line it went to Hirako Kakujo, the Right Hand's Palm.

Growing up with responsibility had not made an easy life for Hirako Shinji, the last in line. Privvy to many rites, procedures and practices performed by his father and the Zero Squad, he had always wanted more, to be a part of this, to be important.

Then one day, a boy called Ukitake Juushiro was dying. His parents pleaded for Mimihagi's intervention, and the cost he gave horrified Shini. That night he ran, not wanting to be part of something so horrific, of something that would damn an innocent child. Living with Hiyori and her family, a close friend even then, he found the freedom he had always wanted. Despite that, the sight of Mimihagi never left his mind. It had been like looking into a yawning chasm, and he knew only despair waited those on father's path.

-V-

It was weird, seeing him in bed and looking bedraggled. Hirako Kakujo had been such a commanding and charismatic figure, but now he had been reduced to a thin figure of a man on his deathbed. Many times people commented Shinji's resemblance to him, and although they'd parted amicably, he was still seen as the shameful child. It wasn't their future though. It could be his.

He never really left his family, just moved somewhere else, away from Mimihagi's influence. Ever since that day he saw Mimihagi, Shinji, had begun to feel hungry all the time. Hiyori had been the same, although he never found out what had changed her. "I'm here father."

"Shinji? Good, I am glad I could see you before the end."

"What do you mean the end? You're ill, but you'll get better. Isn't that the price Senju paid for us?"

"True, and yet… it is the fate of those who worship Mimihagi, those who follow his will. The Soul King gives us support through our lives, in exchange for a portion of our life. Through the ages, we have longed to find a way to overcome it, to offer something else. Sadly, just like your grandfather before me, I've come to realise the awful truth that's far worse than dying. When I die, you will be the next in line to be head priest."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you try to break free! I never wanted anything to do with that… thing" objected Shinji, annoyed at his father looking so weak.

"How could I burden a child with a bloodline's destiny?"

"I remember the two souls who came to him for help with their son. He healed him, but he would suffer all his life, and in the end be given up as a sacrifice. What sort of God is that to follow" demanded Shinji, leaning back and shaking his head.

"No, Shinji, please. One after another, we are wrong. The time will come when Mimihagi will need us, that the Soul King will need us. We have been given such an honour, and we are cursed never to understand until the end. I tell you this so you realise too, we don't want to serve, but in the end we do. Because we have to."

"I won't. I will not give my life for a sadistic creature. I will stay here, look after you, and then I will say goodbye to the temple."

"Very well. But please, in the time I have left, consider it carefully. It will be worth it in the end."

-V-

The funeral was stately, a grand affair by the standards of Rukongai. Many important figures were present, including several Shinigami.

It happened once his father was in the ground. Everything came to a stand still, and a dark void wrapped itself around the young soul. A familiar sight drifted from the darkness, one Shinji had seen in his nightmares.

"Hirako Shinji, it is time. You must fulfil your obligation."

"I refuse. My father will be your last sacrifice. I have my own pat."

"This temple is your path. You are needed for the stability of the Soul Society."

"If all it takes to cause instability is one person, something is wrong with Soul Society."

"You have no choice, Hirako Shinji."

The shape in front of the Soul grew larger, the disembodied hand extending a finger to rip the air. Space distorted, and reality turned upside down. "What is this?" cried Shinji in horror, unable to tell left from right or up from down, his perception crumbling.

"You would cause instability, so shall it be your punishment. The Soul King's word is law."

Shinji heard this backwards, unable to comprehend… anything.

"Wait!"

Shinji turned towards the sound, listening to a conversation he could not understand in a featureless void.

"He has the potential to become a Shinigami. Let him serve the Soul King that way. You have one child already for collateral."

"A shinigami... that would be far more useful. I am tired of worship, of being a God. I realise him into the Gotei 13's care. Long may the Soul King reign."

Everything distorted back, bile rising in Shinji's throat from the sensation. Mimihagi was a shadow, then an outline, a single eye, then gone. The world returned with a rush, senses bombard from every angle as normality resume.

Looking around, Shinji was greeted by a heaving bosom and purple hair cascading past slender shoulders, head jammed into them. "Who…?" he grunted, voice muffled by the squeezing hug. She let him go, Hiyori's angry face the next thing he saw.

"Stupid… baldy!" came Hiyori's voice, her sandal flung up, grabbed and slapped across Shinji's face. He spun to the floor, the world making sense again.

"My name is Kirio Hikifune. I'll make you two into the best Shinigami ever! So cheer up!"

The two teenagers looked at each other, and followed her into the future.

-V-

Shinji looked into his tea cup, resting it in both hands. Urahara Kisuke sat opposite him, sipping softly with one hand, fan in the other.

"He never came back for me. Nobody did. Does that mean I still have a future in the Shinigami, or do they really not know about me?" confided Shinji, looking at Urahara Kisuke waving that fan lazily back and forth.

"Who can say what the Soul King is thinking? The Central 46 handle judicial matters, but they are not the voice of the Soul King. Perhaps Captain Hikifune has spoken to Zero Squad?"

Shinji pondered this, crossing his arms. "There are rumours you've seen the Soul King, that you've seen his city."

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't" replied the Shinigami coyly, holding the fan in front of his mouth and giving a girlish giggle. Shinji slapped it away, causing him to pout. "I saw the Soul King once, briefly."

"Are we misguided to follow him?"

Kisuke put the fan down, resting the teacup next to it. "Throughout history, there has always been Godlike beings. Authority is a necessary evil, and through my knowledge, when they say the Soul King keeps balance, they mean it literally. Is he the wisest ruler? Is he the best one? There's no point asking these questions. He does what he need to, and that is enough. We protect him, and the balance. That is, or was, our duty as Shinigami. I may not be one any more, but I will still keep that balance in my own way."

"You really don't hold a grudge with them, do you?" admonished Shinji with a shake of his head, standing up to leave. "I don't understand."

"Grudges are pointless to have. It's all just one game; one that has been going on since the dawn of time. Order against Chaos. Like I said before, Aizen has not won yet. We lost the battle, but the war continues."

"You really are a scary guy, Kisuke."

"Me? No, I'm just a simple convenience store shopkeeper!"

Shinji smirked, turning and giving a wave. "See you, shopkeep."


	16. Prelude to the Denoument

"Isshin-sama?" repeated Lisa in shock, feeling Hiyori and Mashiro behind her, the former drawing her Zanpaktou. She saw the Shinigami in front of them reach for his own sword and held out a hand. "Stop. We can't fight the Lieutenant of Squad 10."

"But he's going to kill us, or take us back to Soul Society!" objected Hiyori, sword out and holding Isshin at bay. Isshin Shiba, veteran Shinigami, looked almost amused at the sight in front of him; one Shinigami in uniform and two others casually dressed.

"Now now, girls. No need to jump to conclusions. I wasn't coming after you, I'm just patrolling the area. There's been several unrests of reiatsu, and its made the Captain anxious. I see now what it was. If I discovered any threat, I was to destroy it. Are you and the others a threat, Lisa Yadomarou?"

The three girls looked at each other in turn, watching Isshin's calm, serene expression.

-V-

"I see. Well, a few things make sense now. However… Aizen Sosuke, a sadist, who used fellow Shinigami as pawns in a scheme? I find that hard to believe. Are you sure…?"

"Well… Shinji says it was him, and I saw Tousen with my own eyes slaughter the investigation team. I'll kick him in the face one day" replied Mashiro with a proud nod, looking through her clothes.

"Kisuke, Tessai and Yoruichi all concur with Shinji. They were they, and they saw Aizen. He's the mastermind behind it all" confirmed Lisa, back in her gigai and demurely sitting at the table.

Isshin leaned back, chewing on a cigarette. "More exiled Shinigami. There were witnesses, you know, to Aizen's presence in the Seireitei. Including a Captain."

"What?!" they all exclaimed, jumping up in their seats. "That's impossible! He was there, they saw him. I saw him!" continued Hiyori, balling her fists as she continued yelling. "Are they blind, or stupid? Maybe they're in cahoots. That's it, it's a massive conspiracy." She reached for her sword, a familiar hand stopping her arm. "Let me go, Lisa."

"Calm down, Hiyori. If we make a scene it will just attract more trouble. Who is the Captain? Can you tell us that at least?"

Isshin visibly hesitated, a pained expression on his face. "It's not important. The fact is, the evidence is overwhelming. I've met Aizen several times, and I find it hard to believe."

"Shut up! You're an idiot too, and blind! Captain, Lieutenant, it doesn't matter whose conspiring with them we're going to show you!" yelled Hiyori, struggling to get out of her seat. "Damn it. Let me go, guys!"

"Hiyori-chan" said Mashiro this time, expression softening. The younger girl turned to her, tears threatening to fall.

"He's calling us liars! I know what I saw, and you know it, too. You saw it with us, you heard them speak! Ask your Zanpaktou, or your Hollows, they'll tell you. I'm not going to let this bastard act like we asked for this!"

"I'm sorry. Look, I think it's best if I go, anything else will just cause more drama" admitted Isshin sadly, standing up.

"Wait" spoke Lisa softly, guiding him back down. She turned to Hiyori and embraced the smaller Shinigami. Hiyori cried into her chest, gripping Lisa tightly as she sobbed loudly, body shuddering from the noise. "It's OK, Hiyori. It's going to be OK."

"It's just not fair…" whimpered the girl, weeping quietly now. Lisa looked at her, the pity in her gaze reaching into Isshin's heart and tugging it. These three had a relationship… no, a bond, deeper than any he had seen in the Shinigami world. He'd only seen it amongst survivors of trauma.

"Mashiro… take Hiyori back. I'm going to talk with Isshin-sama some more."

The green haired Visored peeled Hiyori off Lisa and stood them both up, leading her out of the shop. Hiyori gripped her shirt tightly once before letting go, quietly weeping.

"Who was the Captain? Please, Isshin-sama, we need to know more about the circumstances. You're the only contact we have with Soul Society. Tell me everything you know; Shinji and the others would appreciate it. We've suffered at the hands of liars; we need someone who speaks the truth."

"Truth… is uncomfortable. You want me to reveal things that will cause you great pain. Are you sure you want to know?" asked Isshin seriously, leaning forwards and wearing a hard expression. Lisa paused, and then nodded. "OK. We have a history, so I don't mind… but…" He sighed, and rubbed a hand over his face, looking askance. "It was Captain Kyoraku."

An uncomfortable silence hung between them. Isshin looked at Lisa's face, feeling his heart break at her expression. "Captain…" whimpered the girl, fists clenching.

"He didn't know it would cause you to be executed! He was just telling the truth; it would have made him look suspicious when it was right there in front of him and many others. He thinks you're dead, at the moment, along with the rest. It's tearing him apart, Lisa-chan."

"So… it was him. Why would he… I guess he didn't know, but… it's still a betrayal… it wasn't intentional, but he helped… he aided… damn it. Hiyori was right, we're alone now."

"Lisa-"

"Just go. I don't care any more. It's clear Aizen fooled you all, and you're too blind to see it. But, even if it takes a hundred years, we're going to show you all. We're going to return to Soul Society, and make Sosuke Aizen pay for what he did. If you stand in our way, we'll destroy you."

"I respect those with strong convictions. Hesitation… doubt… so many have died because of these emotions, because they weren't strong enough to force themselves beyond what is considered normal. I wish you luck in your journey, Lisa Yadomarou, because I know deep down you wish Soul Society no harm." He stood up. "I'm sorry I caused you and your friends so much distress."

"Well it's too late for that. The only reason I'm not going to kill you is because I know, deep down, you won't betray us. You believe us, and yet you believe the Shinigami. You've always avoided conflict, and now I see why."

"Looks like you've really grown. Give my best to the others, and I'd recommend you leave the city. My Squad has been assigned to watch over this area, and you might be spotted."

"That's our problem. Goodbye, Isshin-san."

Isshin sighed, and turned. He reached the door, and hesitated. He looked back, but she was gone. He hadn't felt her Shunpo, and wondered if he would have really been able to take them on. Still, no need to poke the hornet's nest.

As for himself, he'd keep an eye on Sosuke Aizen.

Shunsui he didn't believe for one second would betray them, but something was up there.

-V-

"Is a diagram really necessary, Shinji?"

"No, but I thought it was easier than talking to everyone. Also something we can keep for future meetings."

"It's just some crudely drawn pictures of Aizen, Tousen and Gin facing… whatever those are. I assume us, but they look more like blobs of black ink with dots of white."

"You just don't get modernist art."

"Clearly" replied Kensei, rolling his eyes with a small smirk. Shinji played with the smooth stick he was using as a pointer, and felt his friends reiatsu near.

"Hey guys, welcome back. Did you have-what's wrong?" he asked, concerned at the red faced Hiyori and desponded Mashiro. He'd never seen either of them like that; almost vulnerable.

"I think Hiyori-chan needs to sleep a little" remarked Mashiro softly, supporting her friend.

"No! I'm not a kid. Besides, we need to tell Shinji. He needs to know what happened."

"OK, but let's wait for Lisa."

-V-

"Hm. Quite a kick in the teeth" commented Shinji simply, scratching his chin after they had finished updating him.

"A kick in the teeth? That's all you can say?" seethed Hiyori, stepping forwards, vanishing and slamming Shinji to the floor, hand on his neck, eyes turning black. "Don't you get it, Shinji? We're fucked! We're never going to win, how can we fight Soul Society, how can we fight our friends? We're alone, and all you can say is it's a kick in the teeth?"

"Hiyori. Let me go" spoke Shinji quietly, staring her down. Hiyori breathed heavily, the anger threatening to spill out. Her eyes, pitch black, soon developed gold sclera. "Let me go" he repeated, hands reaching up to pry them from his neck. He sat up, a solemn expression clear to them all.

"We were fucked already, guys. I'm not going to sugarcoat it like before. We are alone, and we are doomed. No, more than that, we are dead." He let go of Hiyori, but remained sitting, gripping his sword. "We died that night in the forest, all eight of us."

They were silent. Even Hiyori was still, watching Shinji with a curious expression on her anguished face. "We are no longer Shinigami. We are Visoreds, champions of Justice." He nodded to Mashiro, who beamed. "Not Soul Society's justice, not the Soul King's justice, but our own. We have the power to make our own decisions now, we have the freedom to be who we want to be. No more rules, no more restrictions."

Shinji pulled himself up, lanky frame unfolding, and spread out his arms, looking up to the ceiling. "We can be who we want to be, and I want to be an avenger. I will be your avenger. With your help, we will defeat our enemies, we will save our friends; and even find happiness. No more whining, no more crying, the time to act is now. To train, to fight, and to survive."

The other four Visoreds stared at him in a mixture of wonder and amazement. "A few more speeches like that, and you'll be a leader yet!" encouraged Mashiro, punching the air excitedly.

"Who knew. A leader was hiding behind that awful haircut" commented Lisa, wiping her eyes and crossing her arms.

"He'll always be a baldy! But, we could do worse."

"It is an awful haircut. But he is a leader now. What's next then, Shinji?" requested Kensei, punching his fists together.

"Training. It's time to visit our inner Hollows and beat the living Hell out of them!"


	17. Ich Tu De Weir

"All right, Hiyori. Ready?"

"Of course, Baldy. Are you ready?"

Shinji formed his mask, surprising them all. "Right then." He disappeared, hand tapping her chest. "Hollowfy. We need to go all out."

White light gathered into a mask that sneered at Shinji, Kubikiri Orochi drawn. "Shouldn't have said that!" she cried, swinging down. Sakanade stopped the jagged blade, coming out of its sheath. A shockwave buffeted the onlookers as the two Visored's clashed.

Shinji jumped back and punched a cero through the air. Hiyori's mask opened wide, a larger circle of red light meeting Shinji's. She laughed, shrieking suddenly as Shinji came lunging through the smoke, Sakanade held straight out. It missed by a hair's breadth and his foot slammed into her chest. She flew back into the wall, Kido appearing as it resisted. "What the Hell, Shinji? You're trying to kill me?"

"Yes. We're no longer Shinigami, no longer warriors. The strong live, the weak die!" yelled Shinji, voice overlaid with his Hollow's. His hand came up, two fingers extended and red light sucked in as he gathered Reishi into his hands. "Dodge this."

She disappeared, sword striking Sakanade again. The red light vanished and she spun in mid-air, foot slamming into his head. Shinji spiralled down, impact sending up dust. Before it cleared, she dived, spinning over and using her entire body to increase the attack.

"Go, Kubikiri!" yelled Hiyori, throwing the blade ahead of her descent. The wind pressure cut a path through the air, Hiyori riding the slipstream to quicken her descent. The Lieutenant grabbed her blade once more at the moment of impact, jagged edges digging into the floor. No blood, and Hiyori knew she had missed.

Her foot flew up, stopping the scabbard that had looked like a sword. Relying purely on instinct, Hiyori contorted her body and kicked again. The flat of her foot pushed up Shinji's hands around Sakanade's handle, her other leg kicking him in the face.

-V-

"They've improved since last time I saw them spar" commented Lisa, tilting her head as their comrades became too fast to follow in their fighting. "They're really going all out now."

"Of course. It's not just honing their skills, they're trying to emulate how their Inner Hollows move. It's a partnership, not a power struggle."

"I would say it's both,Kensei. Our hollows will never be a hundred percent committed to this, and will always be there waiting" contradicted Lisa, following the fighters movements.

Blood flew from a gash in Shinji's shoulder just as Hiyori cried out, foot trailing blood. Their reiatsu fluctuated, both growling now.

"OK I think thats enough. Mashiro?" asked Kensei, and the girl jumped up excitedly. Her mask appeared and she vanished, reappearing between the two fighters as they lunged at each other.

"Time out!" She avoided the attack of them clashing and kicked them in turn. The masks broke, pieces trailing away into nothing. Both sagged, blinking as if coming out of a trance. Mashiro guided them off the arena.

"Lisa, let's go" ordered Kensei, walking past the recovering Visored. His opponent watched them and stepped forwards, her sword drawn. Taking their stances, the two prepared to call their masks, reiatsu making the air quiver.

The floor exploded beneath them, the five of them looking down as they fell through the raining debris. The powerful reiatsu made their bones ache from its concentration, and as the dust cleared, they felt the dread that had been building up.

A golden whip swung through the air, tearing up the ground with each lash. It hit the floor, the whip crack causing a sonic boom that tore through the air and blew away the dust. A hooked beak curved down, extending from the pale white mask with slits for eyeholes. Long, blonde hair floated behind making Rojuro Oturoboshi look borderline ethereal.

-V-

"So Rose is next, huh" commented Kensei calmly, removing his mask. "This will be interesting." The whip flew at them, and Kensei grabbed the tip with his hand. "Not going to work, Rose."

The Hollow yanked back on the weapon, shredding skin as it was pulled violently from his grip. Kensei ignored the pain, flexing his hand to make sure it still worked. Rose had never been physically strong like that, relying more on his Zanpaktou than physical strength, so it surprised him.

It came again, slicing across the arm he used to block, blood dripping to the floor. "All right. I'll play your game" offered Kensei, and tore the air. His mask appeared with a loud boom, and his Zanpaktou wordlessly transformed into its knife form. The Visored ran, arm rebuffing the whip without damage now.

The rush of power didn't surprised him; his body had always experienced it, and Kensei had trained his muscle memory relentlessly. He came in close, blade aimed for his opponent's face.

A high pitched shriek sent his ears into chaos, and for a moment he imagined he could see sound. Pulled back, the whip wrapped itself around Kensei's waist, tip touching his back. The Hollow-Rose tapped his whip like a piano player, reverberations running up the length and sent into Kensei's body.

Kensei roared, flexing his muscles and punching his fists together. The vibrations ran through his body, cancelling out the ones caused by Kinshara. It wasn't pretty, and he was pretty sure his heart might stop for a bit, but he would live. He used the last of his strength to push the whip down his body, stepping out of it and wobbling unsteadily. Kensei was vaguely aware of a green haired figure rushing past him as he fell, feeling Shinji's presence moments later.

"Take it easy, Kensei. It's Rose, we're going to need to be clever about this."

-V-

'So you're the next one we face, Rose. I wish I could say I was happy to be closer to redemption, but really, I had hoped you were the last' thought Shinji, watching Lisa run into the battle. "Hiyori, how do you feel?"

"Like shit, but I think I'll be able to Hollowfy again in a few minutes."

"Good enough. Kensei, stay back. If we start to lose control, we'll need you, all right?"

Kensei sighed, flexing his fingers. "Fine. I'll keep a watch, but be careful against him."

Shinji held his sword upside down, walking to the battle. "Collapse, Sakanade." The sword spun, turning into its longer configuration. 'Sakanade, I'm going to Hollowfy for longer now. I'm going to trust you to keep me in control, because I can't be afraid of him anymore.'

The sword trembled a little in his hands, a confirmation of that promise. Shinji gathered all of his power, all of his rage, and focused it into his hand. 'Here we go.' He ripped the air, manifesting his mask and saw everything slow down. It all made sense to him, every second of the battle analysed in moments.

Kinshara flew, and Sakanade rebuffed it, a repetitive clicking sound emanating from the whip's contact with his blade. Drawn back, it came again and was blocked once more. Lisa's large monk spade swung at Rose's hand, the whip flexed so it pushed Haguro Tonbo back. Mashiro's kicks went unnoticed until she spun in the air and brought it down on Rose's back.

He roared in pain, bones snapping loudly as they were broken, and then he stood up, the noise becoming an ominous clicking. White wings exploded from the Hollow's back, sending Mashiro flying back. White feathers spread over Rose's body, Shinji's eyes widening at such a quick transformation.

Kinshara flew more violently now, whipped about with a frenzy that endangered Rose as much as the Visored. Shinji ducked and swerved, lanky build helping him move easily around the berserk attack. The strength was building, his muscles tensed to deliver a terrifying blow.

Sakanade scored down Rose's chest, only a thin line of blood appearing. 'Oh, crap' thought Shinji, an armoured limb backhanding him away in one smooth moment. Shinji's mask shattered as he flew through the air, sprawling onto the floor and lying motionless.

-V-

"Shinji!" cried Hiyori, looking at Rose with renewed hatred. She slid her mask on, mind filling with murderous thoughts, her sword trembling. "Butcher them, Kubikiri Orochi!" She leapt across the ground, her Zanpaktou slicing through Kinshara's whip as it came at her. "This is for Shinji!"

The blade came down, cutting off Rose's arm and scoring up across the Hollow's chest. Blood splattered the Visored, tongue coming out to lick what was around his mouth. A hand grabbed her blade, and the cero from her mouth sent Rose back a step.

"That's enough, Hiyori!" called Lisa, reaching out for her friend and getting a massive gash opened on her arm in response.

"Lisa!" cried Mashiro, foot kicking away Kubikiri Orochi as it came for her. She winced, blood dripping from the wound on her foot. The next strike barely missed her neck, a thin line of blood sending fear into the young Visored. She ran to Lisa and disappeared, leaving the two berserker's to their battle.

Blood flew through the air, Hiyori and Rose soaked in it as their battle continued. Kinshara reformed and came at her, whipping the floor into a frenzy with large sound waves. Hiyori felt herself pushed back and spun, releasing her Zanpaktou in Rose's direction. His shoulder bled white as it dug deep inside.

"Die! DIE!" roared Hiyori, jumping up onto Rose's body and forcing it more into the Visored's chest


	18. Dissonance

"Ah yes, Bach's Brandenburg Concerto #3. Truly a wunderbar piece of music, my dear. So joyful, yet reserved" commented Rose, lying across the piano as his Zanpaktou gently played. When not doing duets, they took it in turns to play and comment on the music. Rose opened his eyes and looked up at the slow moving sky, analysing the moving clouds. Nature had so much beauty in it and it plucked at his heartstrings, inspiring original performances that made other Shinigami weep.

Some had never seen a piano before his concerts, and the music they were used to confined itself to shinto and Shinigami ceremonies. Even in that, there was art; someone had to compose it in the beginning after all.

"Come play with me, Rōjūrō. It would sound a lot better with you beside me" asked his muse, his Zanpaktou… his Kinshara, the Shinigami looking over at her. Wrapped in a regal red sari straight from the Indian subcontinent, her delicate hands passed over the piano keys, the dark skinned woman juxtaposed with the western instrument. Despite that, to him, she looked good playing anything. "It's been so long since we did a duet."

"Yes. You are right." Rose sat up and pushed himself from the piano, looking out across the verdant hill. His expression was unreadable, thoughts circling in his head.

"Well? Shall we play?"

Rose sighed, and turned with a pained look. "Your skill with music is almost unparalleled, but I only perform duets with my Zanpaktou." Her playing slowed until it stopped, the spirit watching him.

"When did you realise?" she asked, leaning back and closing the piano's lid.

"As soon as you started playing. Each musician has their own style. No matter how similar it may be, or how much they try to copy it, it is impossible to replicate it for an experienced listener's ears."

"But you didn't say anything?"

"I wanted to imagine Kin-sama was still here, that I could still hear her music. I didn't want to confront you then, but all good things must come to an end."

"Hmph. I guess you're not a Captain for nothing. You are wrong, however. I am Kinshara. You only have one Zanpaktou after all."

"So you've tainted her spirit, Hollow?"

"A pity. I thought perhaps we could discuss this, negotiate, but it looks like I was wrong about you."

She jumped aside to avoid his sword, the illusion melting away to reveal a slender, blonde haired man in a plague doctor's mask. "Different is not necessarily bad. For example:" He did a pirouette as he drew his blade, held up to block Rose's second attack. "Classical music really is so boring, but I play it anyway. Change is good."

"Shut up. You just don't realise the beauty of the instruments, you don't see the pictures that form, or the emotions. Even your voice hurts my ears; why is it so jarring?"

"I know beauty. But mine is a stark beauty, the harsh reality of Nature. Come now, listen to my music!"

The performer stamped his foot, a loud drumbeat echoing around them. A second one, and Rose stumbled as the ground itself shook. His opponent struck and was pushed away, Rose throwing his sword behind him. "Play, Kinshara!" The sword elongated into the golden whip, hurled back and brought forwards to lash at the masked performer.

"As if that will be enough! Unlike your dried up, dusty composers, my music is vibrant and alive!" shouted the cavorting performer, clapping his hands and using the sonic boom to flick back the whip. "Now be a good boy, and listen."

He jumped up, landing back down among a circle of six drums. Black skin was stretched over the top, a skull motif on each drum's side. The Hollow laughed, turning around as he hit each drum in turn, a rhythmic sound reaching Rose's ears.

Slender arms covered in stripes manifested from each movement, joining the Hollow in his play, the performer looking gleeful.

"What is this… horrible tune? Surely it is from the realm of Hel."

"This is the sound of nature, the primal beat within each living thing. It is the manifestation of a Hollow's hunger, the very core of its being. Do you not hear it, the melody that reverberates in your very soul? We all want to be free!"

Six striped figures rise up from the drums on his last word, one leg raised, their faces replaced by petal-shaped protrusions. They stand motionless, for the masked performer has stopped moving.

"Those are-"

"Yes."

"But that is Kinshara's ability!"

"I AM Kinshara!"

He spun, and the six figures aped his movements. Hunched over, letting their arms hang limply, they stamped their feet on each drum's surface. Animalistic, primal, the drumming sound got louder, more violent. "How grotesque, they should never be used like that! Stop it at once!"

"Make me. I am Kinshara, they are my dancing troupe. What are you without them, or rather, without me? There is room for you, don't worry. I don't discriminate. You can join in our festivities, and we will show the world what it's really like to make music!"

"You are insane then. For the sake of Kinshara and all we've been through, I will put an end to your performance. Perhaps beautiful music shall never be played again, but it is better than this atrocity!"

"Philistine! I will not stand for such blatant criticism!" The golden whip manifested itself in each figure's single hand, brought up in synchronicity. Drumming faster with their legs, they jumped off the instruments in the next moment and attacked Rose.

"Kinshara Sokyoku Dai Juichiban!" called Rose, whip trembling in his hands and emanating sounds. "I am sorry, friends. But the show must end some day. Izayoi Bara!" Kinshara travelled through the throng of dancers, Rose's fingers playing along the length. Vibrations ran up the weapon's reach, the shockwave vaporising everything in sight.

Rose let the shockwave pass through his body, heartbeat a counter rhythm to the attack. He'd learnt to control the music in his body and cancel anything that might seek to disrupt it. When it cleared, the drums were vacated, a blight on the landscape.

It wouldn't be that easy, thought Rose, and bent over to avoid the whip that came at him from behind. It barely missed catching his nose, the Shinigami responding by flinging his hand back, cracking the weapon against his opponent. The Hollow swore loudly as Rose turned to face him, too slow to avoid the next strike completely. He felt a deep cut on his cheek from the flicked whip and deflected the third with his own.

Laughing with delight, the performer ran forwards, wildly swinging the whip around. Rose backed away, contorting his body around the weapon and launching himself in the next opening. Their whips met once, twice, a third time, and Rose saw his opponent stumble. This was it, and every ounce of strength Rose had transferred itself to Kinshara.

A pale hand grabbed her length, dark blood dripping on the floor. "I win." The Hollow's whip, unencumbered, wrapped around Rose's neck in response. Reaching with both hands, Rose felt Kinshara get pulled away and thrown into the distance. Hands scrambled at the weapon slowly cutting off his air, the Shinigami going down to his knees.

"Suffering is truth, so art is truth. Any last words before I take your head?"

"Yes." Rose grabbed Kinshara, pulled the Hollow forwards and jammed the flowered end into his chest. "Jugoya Suisen."

The attack travelled around his neck and into the flower, sending vibrations through his opponent's body and hurling him away. Rose tightened his grip, stopping the other Kinshara from flying with him and decapitating the Shinigami.

"If you are Kinshara, then they are both the same. She is not just a weapon; she is an artist like me. A brute such as yourself can never understand what it takes to wield her"

"Shut up! I am Kinshara, I decide how I am used. A whip is not a weapon for peace, it is a weapon of dominance. Since the first slaves existed, so has it. A weapon with a blood soaked legacy, and you act like it has such a rich cultural history. A whip!"

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. No matter what she is, she is beautiful, and we make beautiful music together. What she becomes, what she does, that is what matters."

The masked performer chuckled softly, tilting his head back as he began to laugh loudly, hands raised to the sky. "Oh, I am so glad you said that! Look, then, at what you have become!" He grabbed the mask and tore it off. Rose recoiled, looking into his own grinning face with black eyes and a bloodied lip. "Surprise! And that's not all. Let's see what is happening to your body!" screamed the Hollow Rose, letting the Shinigami see the outside.


End file.
